Between The Lines
by TeamAustin
Summary: It was Never just a series, It was Austin and Ally but When the Season Finale Came everything Changed to Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez and Calum Worthy, Feelings might Change between Two of the closest friends ever, When they realized they Have to go on with their Lives: A Raura Love Story, and a bit of Auslly (acting) in the Story Don't forget to review :) X
1. Friendships and Gatherings

"So This is the Script?"

"Yeah for The Season Finale, Relationships and Red Carpets, Hope You Like it Laura, Kevin and I wrote ourselves" said The Writer/Producer, Heath Seifert, He Smiled at her "Austin and Ally are getting back together in this Episode" Laura Half Smiled as She read the Script then She Closed and Rolled it.

"What about Season four? Are we gonna Film Season four or..." Laura Marano said, Looking at Heath the Person, besides Kevin that is gonna Decide, Heath Grinned Slightly then Bit his Bottom Lips, Laura thought that this meant that No the Show has to end But Heath spoke.

"Well It Depends When the Show airs, If it got A Lot of Views we are totally gonna Write Season Four but If it Didn't The Show has to end" He sighed after saying the Word "End" "But at least a Happy End" He said trying to cheer her up, Laura looked up at the door When someone entered, Hoping to see One of her Co-stars but It was Kevin Kopelow, Heath's Partner.

"Hey Laura" He said, Giving Laura a Friendly Smile "Where are the rest?" He asked her, Wondering Why She was still on the Set, They just Finished Filming the 8th Episode (Princesses & Prizes) Where Austin agreed to be auditioned of on a date to raise money for Ally's Charity.

"Waiting for me at Starbucks" She said looking at Kevin with a Fake Smile, Laura was Worried about the Show ending, She just hated the Idea of it ending, Ross, Raini, Calum were like her Second Family, She hesitated for a Second then She stood up "Which Reminds me, I better go there or else I'll Probably be Late" She said as She put her Script in her Massive Brown Bag that Matched her Boots, It reminded Ross of Chocolate every time Laura Took it to the Set, She waved them a Goodbye then left the room, Gently Closing the room behind her.

"Tell the rest I said Hi" Kevin Shouted behind the Door, Laura Didn't reply, She just walked while Laughing a bit outside the Set to the Street, Starbucks was down the road, She walked about 3 mins till She reached the Place, She Didn't see Her Friends from the Glass Window but She saw Calum Ginger Bread's Hair Behind a Table. They were Probably Sitting on the Usual Table.

"Laura's Here" Raini Rodriguez said, One of Laura's Best Fiends She Smiled at her and Laura sat beside her, Calum looked around the room after waving a friendly Hi Wave.

"You Brought your Chocolate Bag" Ross said, Smiling, Raini laughed a bit too but Laura was too Tired to laugh and She wanted to go home And just sleep on her massive bed, There was a Silence for a Few minutes till Calum did some weird faces to cut the Silence and They all started to burst out laughing

"Why Don't we order something? I'm getting Hungry" Raini said, And The rest all nodded, After Spending Hours on the Set Filming the next episode without any Break or Just a five minutes Break, and No one Appreciated their Work, thinking they are having fun, They Are but Their fun is working, Calum always said that This was something only Artists will understand.

"Waiter" Ross said, looking at the waitress who was Chatting with her Friend Who also did work here, She was Blonde and She looked like 20 or 21 years Old, She walked to them and then a Smile came across her face When She saw the four of them.

"Are You guys the Austin and Ally, Cast?" She asked, Laura nodded with a small smile, Then the Girl started to Smile even wider "OMG You are so Hot on reality"

"Thank You" Ross said while Smiling, He likes seeing his loved Fans around him.

"Not You!" She said to Ross, trying to be as nice as Possible, "You!" She pointed at Calum, then Raini and Laura Laughed.

"Ouch!" Raini said, then Laura high-fived her, Calum stood up beside to take a Photo while they Both were smiling.

"Can You Please say it" The waitress said, then Calum nodded, He took a deep Breath and Spoke.

"The Love Whisper" Calum said, The Dez Style, Laura Rolled her eyes.

"No One calls you that!" Ross said, In a Sarcastic jealousy tone, Then the waitress started to ask Raini and Calum some questions about their Hit Disney Channel T.V Show, Laura Took out the Script from her bag and sat beside Ross to read it together just to waste Time.

"Thats the Season Finale right?" Ross asked Laura with an innocent face, Laura nodded When they read they Started laughing about all The silly Things Dez would say, They almost reached Reading the Final Scene then Snatched it out of Laura's hand, It was Raini.

"Oh God the Season Finale" Raini said with Excitement.

"Trish and Dez smile to each other When Austin and Ally hug ... Austin leans in, Ally leans in and They K-" Calum said Smiling, His Smile disappeared When Ross Grabbed it from Calum's hands Which made him raise an eyebrow at Ross and Laura Who just finished blushing "Kiss Ross, They Both Kissed" Then He stuck his Tongue out looking at Ross.

"Its getting late, I Should Probably go" Raini stood up, She wore her Coat and started to walk to the door When the Rest looked at the window, It was Snowing, They wanted to catch Raini to tell her that maybe they can Hang outside in the Snow, But Raini left.

"I Heard that It will Snow for Like a week or probably ten Days" Laura said, smiling at Calum and Ross.

"Cool, But I Hope it won't affect the Traffic, I Don't want to be late again" Ross said, He Shrugged, Then They Heard Calum's phone vibrating, Calum answered.

"Hey Mom...I'm on my way... Yeah I know I'm late" He said, as He stood up and wore his Navy Blue Jacket and waved then He started to run probably worried that He'll be grounded.

"So... We should probably get going too" Laura said, looking at Ross who was falling asleep.

"Huh?" He said as his eyes went wide open "Oh Yeah lets go" He said as He stood up, He just grabbed the leather Jacket in his Hand and went outside getting a Cab, While Laura was still inside Wearing her Coat She ran to Ross.

"Hurry up, I wanna go to bed, Its almost 1 am" Ross told Laura, She nodded and When a Cab stopped for them Both, Ross opened the Cab's door for Laura Who nodded meaning Thanks then Ross sat beside her.

"Bravely hills" Ross said, He just said Laura's address then Laura looked at him, "Let us go to Northbridge first, Its nearer", He Didn't reply He just Smiled at her, Laura kept looking at the Similar view She saw Everyday, 45 minutes passed no one Spoke, She started closing her eyes Till She heard a voice

"You can Stop here, We will walk but please wait I'll be right back" Ross said Paying him the Money the Taxi meter Showed, Then Laura got Down, Followed by Ross, They Smiled to each other and they Started walking for about 5 mins till Laura saw her House, Ross knew the Place, He and Calum used to come by to Play Video games While Laura and Raini Chatted, sometimes Ross even came with Family/Band R5 just to say Hi.

"Thanks Ross, I'll see you Tomorrow then" She said holding the Keys, waiting for Ross to walk back to the Cab, but He Didn't so Laura raised an eyebrow "What's wrong?"

"I Have some news" Ross said, He looked down then He walked up to her getting closer to her.

"And They Are" Laura started to get worried, was Someone hurt?, How is his Family, She didn't see them in a while, She started having Imagines about what happened to his Relatives, Is he Heartbroken but It all ended When Ross spoke.

"I Might be going on a real Tour" He said, Then Laura's fake Smile faded "Not an Austin Moon Tour" He said trying to cheer himself up "A World tour" He said with a worried face.

_"I..."_ _Laura Didn't know What to say She just..._

**So This is Chapter one, I Hope you all Liked it, and things are gonna get Better, If I get Many Reviews then I'll continue, And I Have some Great Ideas :) **

**Don't forget Follow and Review xx**


	2. Over and Again

_"A World Tour"_

"I..." Laura Didn't know What to say, She just ran and Hugged him, He Didn't hug back He stood there laughing.

"I Said I (Might) be going" He said, So Laura pulled away and raised an eyebrow "I'm still not sure, But still there is a chance that Ill go"

"Fine, I Won't give you a Hug" She said, then She walked to the door again, Ross made a Puppy face, then He walked up to her.

"What about Hanging out Tomorrow after finishing Filming the Season Finale, just You and I" He got Closer, smiling.

"Alone?" She questioned, Smiling back, Ross was Her Best Friend, She understood him quite well, There wasn't any feelings toward him She just liked the way they were, Flirting but still Friends, He was like her Best Guy-Friends She'd late night Text him and He'd reply super Quick with Smiley Faces, She could tell him a Secret Because She knew She can Trust him, He was just...Ross.

"Maybe" Ross said but He thought for a second "Till Calum and Raini come" He laughed, Laura Giggled then Ross Shrugged "They will think there is really a Raura thing If we Hang out without them"

"Well after all They A-" She was Interrupted by A Familiar voice, Which said something that totally embarrassed her.

"Quit making out with Ross and Enter the Damn Home, It's late" Said the Voice, Then Ross and Laura heard a Laugh, Laura sighed and slapped her Forehead, Ross thought It was her Mom so He was a bit worried.

"Vanessa!" Lara mumbled, Ross Laughed at her, Ross then nodded in agreement.

"She is right, Its a bit Late" He said, smiling "Goodnight Laura, Text me" He said then He kissed her Cheek and left, Laura entered the House, She felt a sudden warm and She took off her Uggs and walked Slowly upstairs not wanting their Parents to wake up, She entered the room and just as She was about to Change, Vanessa entered.

"There is something Called Knocking" Laura said in an Angry tone, She was mad at her sister after What she said When she was Down there with Ross, Laura gave Vanessa A Death Glare, and Vanessa Raised her hand in Surrender.

"What Did I Do" She said with Hush voice, "Ally-gator" She couldn't help but laugh, Laura did smile at this one.

"Nothing You just embarrassed me in front of Ross" Her Smile turned to a Frown "And Its not the First Time"

"You mean that Blondie?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow "I Don't know why do you even Like Him?" She stuck out her Tongue.

"I Don't like him" She complained, "He is just My Best Guy-friend" She smiled to the wall.

"More like Boyfriend" The 20 year old Sister said in an unheard voice.

"Heard that" Laura said, Smiling at Vanessa.

"Just Go to bed Laura" Vanessa Smiled back, She slowly closed the door Behind her, Laura changed to a Baby-Blue Pajamas and looked at the view from the Window, The Sky was more Cloudy, Looks likes its gonna Snow even more Tomorrow, She went to bed and checked her Digital Clock 01:23, She closed her eyes, Thinking about what happened today But She instantly fell asleep.

* * *

He walked up to the Studio as Usual, Can't wait to see her, But a bit tired, He barely convinced his Mom... and Rocky that He was with Laura and that They were just Friends. He just had a Little Chat with Kevin after Receiving The Script of the Season Finale, Then He walked up to his Dressing room, Where He found Calum "Hey Ross" He said in an Joyful tone, He was wearing Dez's Pants and T-Shirt, He was acting a bit like him too

"Why are you so Happy today?" Ross asked, He gave Calum a weird look.

"I Drank a lot of Coffee" He laughed "And I got that Movie role I Auditioned for Two Months ago" He Smiled.

"Congratulations Buddy" He said Calmly, Ross sat down on his Chair.

"Whats up with you?" Calum asked, giving him the same weird Look, Ross gave him moments ago.

"I'm not in the mood, Today" Ross said, as He rested his head on his Elbows.

"Hey Guys" Laura entered the room, Dressed as Ally, Ross Smiled When he heard her Voice and Calum laughed.

"Laura, Ross is not in his mood today" Calum said Sarcastically, Ross fake laughed.

"Ross Why aren't you wearing Your Austin moon Clothes" Laura asked Ross Who was sitting on His Chair, grabbing his Phone from the Pocket.

"Oh Yeah we're filming in 10 minutes" Raini entered the room, Ross threw his Phone and looked for the Clothes He was gonna wear, He took off his Plain Black Shirt he was wearing and his R5 necklace and wore a Shirt When He finished, He was looking for His Pants.

"Okay We better go He'll Change his Pants" Raini said, Laura nodded and left quickly followed by Calum and Raini.

A Few Minutes passed and everyone was waiting for Ross to show up, Ross ran in and Heath just gave him a Glare, It wasn't the first time He was Late.

"We'll Start with the Final Scene" Kevin said, as He sat down beside Heath.

"Which is?" Ross asked, Shrugging, Calum stood beside him and Whispered "This Kiss" Ross cheeks turned a little red, Then He nodded in agreement.

"3,2,1 Action" Heath yelled and The Camera started recording, The lights went on and The Microphones were over his Blonde hair, He got used to this. The Camera was filming Austin standing Alone.

Austin saw Ally walking up to him, He smiled at her a nervous Smile "Austin I..." She acted as if She didn't know What to say Then they gazed into each other's eyes and they Started to lean in, just as Their lips were about to Touch.

"CUT!" Kevin said, Laura and Ross Backed quickly "Ross, Laura its not the First time you both Stage Kiss, Whats wrong with you Guys today" He continued, "especially you Ross" He finally said.

"Lets Start it again Please?" Heath said, Laura backed away from the Camera's target "and Action" Heath said, Ally walked to Austin slowly, Ross saw that Laura wanted to end this Scene quickly "Austin I..." They Gazed into each other's eyes and before they even Leaned in.

"CUT" Kevin said, again "Ross the same Mistake, You're not concentrating" He paused for a while "Lets take a 3 mins Break".

"But we just Started" Ross said, Kevin and Hath didn't reply they Stood Across the room drinking Coffee.

"This is getting awkward" Laura said "And with them its even Awkwarder" Ross nodded, He didn't like the idea of kissing his Best Friends or did he? anyways He walked to Heath saying that He is ready to shoot the Scene, Heath smiled and nodded then He and Kevin sat Down, Ross Smiled at Laura before They'd start

"Okay 3,2,1 Action" Kevin said, Austin moon sat Alone and Ally slowly came up to him, "Austin I..."He then Started Imagining What would Happen If Vanessa Didn't mock them, He Imagined Laura instead Of Ally wearing her yesterday Coat, He gazed into her smiling in front of her just like yesterday and he leaned in Slowly and Finally _They were Kissing..._

**Raura is heating up :), Favorite and Follow, and Don't forget to review If I get many Fans I'll Post sooner :D and also make sure to check out My other Stories :) x**


	3. Songs and Memories

_And They Finally Kissed._

It went on for Half a Minute, No One said Cut, Ross still Imaging Laura instead of Ally, "Wait that's not Blocked" He thought, Trying to forget that He is probably making out with his Best friend / Co-star, He felt that Laura was Impatient, But He smiled, Still kissing her, "Oh God this is taking so Long" He thought.

"And Cut" Heath said, They Broke away quickly, Ross still smiling at his Co-star.

"What was taking you Guys so long?" Laura asked, She walked up to Heath and Kevin Ross saw her Blushing, He smiled to himself then He walked a few steps and put his arm around her, In a friendly way.

"Yeah, This was so..." Ross thought, Trying to describe the Whole situation, He wanted to say "Hollywood Magic" Just to mess up with them but He just shrugged "Not Disney" He told the Two Directors in front of them.

"Where is the Block?" Laura asked, Ross nodded "I Mean 10 year old kids can't see, Austin and Ally, The Funny Role Models Making out" Heath nodded, while Kevin laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Ross asked, He laughed a bit at the Writer/Director, Heath looked at his Partner in wonder.

"Its weird that Ross was smiling during the Kiss" Kevin said, Heath slightly laughed too, But Ross's smile turned to a Blush, He looked up to The Camera so Laura can't see his Face, Laura Blushed but They Both looked at Kevin and Heath in wonder when they Started to talk "We're gonna have to re-film that Scene" Kevin said and Heath nodded.

"I'm sorry Guys, But Its getting awkward" Laura said, She hesitated for a Second then continued talking "Plus, We Have an interview in Radio Disney in an Hour and a Half So we better get going with other scenes" Kevin and Heath talked for a few minutes then Agreed on Laura's Opinion, So They Started Filming other Scenes such as Trez's scene, And A Family Scene, It was Fun but of course needed a lot of Work, After 5 scenes Ally checked her Cell Phone and found out that they have Half an Hour to go to Radio Disney to talk about Season 3.

"Ross, Raini, Calum" She walked up to them, The Boys were drinking Coffee, While Raini Was on her Phone, Raini looked up to Laura, With an annoyed face, "What?" Raini asked, "I was just Talking to Cody?"

"Cody? In like Cody Allen Christian?" Ross said, Raini nodded, Laura smiled While Calum didn't have any reaction, He didn't know him well, Laura stopped Daydreaming and went back to reality, They had to go Radio Disney, She pulled Ross from His Hands.

"We Have to go to Radio Disney, Now!" Laura said, still Pulling Ross, He looked at her.

"Ouch! You are hurting My Hand! You're hurting my Hand" He yelled, She let go off his Hand immediately "Sorry" She said, Followed by the Laughing Raini and Calum, "But Lets go We Don't have time!" She said, They all rode A Taxi, They Would've go there by a Limo, But They Didn't have much Time, Fifteen Minutes passed due to Traffic, and when they reached Their Destination and they ran Inside.

"Sorry we're late" Calum said, Hilary nodded then She stood up and Gave them all a Hug, Especially Ross, then they all sat down, Hilary was in the Middle of The Whole Cast on The right side were Ross and Laura and On The Left Side, Sat Raini and Calum.

"And Welcome back to Radio Disney, We're here with the Austin and Ally cast!" She said in excitement, Ross smiled "We're Glad we're just here" He exclaimed.

"So Laura, Tell us about Season 3?" Hilary said, Then Laura thought for Seconds and Started talking "Its Great, We really worked hard in this Season, You Guys saw Austin and Allias?"

"Yeah, We saw from the Premiere till Austin and Allias, And It can't be Described" Hillary said trying to act Excited.

"Well, The Episodes coming next are even Better, Its Better than the Previous seasons" Laura answered, "It'll be Fun" She smiled.

"Raini and Calum even wrote Episodes" Ross said, Pointing to his Left at Both.

"Yeah Its True, As Laura said We really worked hard, It improved Team work" Raini said looking at Hilary who was Smiling.

"So This question is For Calum because I Know neither Austin or Ally... sorry I mean Ross and Laura... will answer" Hilary looked at the Tall, Coffee lover Guy.

"And It is?" Calum asked, Hilary took a Deep Breath and asked the Question "Is there any Auslly moments in this Season?"

"A Lot!" He answered, He sounded a bit like a Diva while answering this Question, But He smiled, Hilary kept asking Normal questions And Laura was started to get Bored but her Heart stopped beating for a Second when She heard This Question.

"So Ross, I Heard about your Tour" She said Smiling at the 18 year old Blondie "Yeah" He said nervously, Looking at Laura Who looked Down.

"Its Official on the R5 website" Hilary said, Talking to the Listeners, Laura looked away, not wanting to face neither Ross or Hilary, If she heard the word Tour again, She'll start to tear but Ross noticed her Sadness and held her hand "Now Ross We're gonna Surprise you with an Instrumental version of an Austin and Ally song and you Must sing it, as Austin Moon or Ross Lynch Okay to end This unforgettable Day in Radio Disney"

"Okay" He said, easily, It was easy for him, He'd never forget an Austin and Ally song, He waited for a few Seconds and And He heard the Beginning of a Familiar song, It was What do I Have to do?! He started to Sing, Shocked a bit, He thought He'd sing a Hit, Like Heard it on the Radio or A Billion Hits.

**You've got them all hypnotized  
Dragging them round by the eyes oh  
They're lined up shoulder to shoulder  
Like dominoes you keep knocking them over**

He Stared at The Mic, He was Imaging that One Girl, That All the Guys liked Her But were afraid to tell her Cause She's so Beautiful, Ross kept singing, Still thinking about this Girl, She's probably sitting Beside him right now, No Probabilities, He was Certain It was Her, Laura Marano.

**And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you (waiting for you)  
And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true**

He Smiled at Raini while Singing then Calum and Hillary and Finally Her, He Stared at her for a Second While singing, This Song reminded him of her, He never knew Why, She blushed a bit and everyone Noticed that, He looked at her raising an eyebrow, remembering When Cody, Thanks to Raini which reminded him of Cody, anyways, He was Checking out Laura on the Set, Not just once but many Times, And She knew that! But He's not the First Guest Star to do that, or To tell her That She was Cute or sometimes even HOT!

**Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it**  
**Baby look around, you got a lot of options**

He winked at Hilary now, not making it Obvious, He was thinking about Laura, If He Imagined What the Set would be like without her, Oh Boy! He Didn't want to Imagine, No One can Be like Laura, She's just Laura! No one can or will replace her, She lights up the room When She walks in and everyone Knows that, Her Lame Jokes even though they are Lame, Makes him Laugh, Because when She says it, Its Different, Laura Marano was totally Different than Any Girl He ever met.

**What do I have to do? What do I have to do?**

He looked at Calum, asking that, Calum guessed that He was thinking about Laura, and He needed Help, So he laughed silently, At the Singing Blondie.

**You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace**  
**Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance**  
**What do I have to do?**  
**to be the latest choice?**

He was the Latest Choice to more like 1 Million Girl in The Planet, He wanted to be HER latest Choice, She'd prefer to Go with a Guy to a Prom than to Hang out with R5, Oh man! He Didn't want to remember this Situation, He made it obvious to the Fans that He was Jealous When He retweeted that Hanging out with R5 is way much better than a Prom, He got upset when He heard these News, He also said at that time that his Favorite song was (When I was Your Man) By Bruno Mars, Probably related with this Whole Prom thing.

**Your lips got me wondering why**  
**I'm tangled in lame pick up lines oh**  
**Something is taking over (Something is taking over)**  
**You've got my heart set on roller coaster.**

He sometimes acted like Austin When He talked to Ally about their Relationship, He tries to flirt, But with her Its Different, No one Can Flirt that well with a Long time Best Friend, Especially Ross!

**I'm chasing you around, you got your leash on me, too (your leash on me, too)**  
**I wish that I could fool myself, but we both know it's true **

As He sang this Lyrics, He had a Flashback When Calum Dared Ross to Follow Laura for one Day in the Set, Never Leaving her, and He Did it, He never left her, When She was Talking to Raini about This cute Guy She saw in The mall, And She stopped talking When She saw that He is behind her, and When She was discussing a Change in the Script to Heath, and She Gave him a "What are you Doing?" look and that One time When Laura was walking and He was right Behind her, So She opened a Door and was about to Enter and Ross was going to enter too but She stopped him "What are you Doing?" She asked him "Going inside" He said, laughing "Thats the Toilet, I'm going to the Toilet" She told him "I Knew that" He said "I mean I Didn't know that" He said nervously, Well that was embarrassing, He remembered Chasing Calum after the Day ended.

**Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it**  
**Baby look around, you got a lot of options**  
**What do I have to do? What do I have to do?**  
**You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace**  
**Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance**  
**What do I have to do?**  
**(Oh Oh Oh) **

He looked at Laura, Wanting to Laugh, But Can't, She knew He remembered the Toilet situation and She laughed too but cut it off When She remembered that She is on Radio Disney, A National Station!

**See I will fly you to Paris**  
**I'll even learn the language**  
**Vous avez de très beaux yeux**  
**Oooh so beautiful**

Since He was singing French, He started to Learn French Today, The First sentence He learned was _Je t'aime_ He was Dying to tell that to the Right Girl on The Right Time in The Right Place, But He didn't know Who is her, Maybe someday He'll find out.

**Climb the Eiffel Tower**  
**Touch the moon and call it ours yeah**  
**Cuz it'd never shine as bright as you**

He was Hoping one day He can Film a Movie or a Show in Paris so He can go with His Perfect Girl in the City of Love, But Lets get back to reality, He was Ross Lynch, Not a Girl would think He was so Romantic, Except Laura, Who loved that Habit in Ross, He loved that She was the Closest Person to him in The Whole Set.

**When you walked into the room**  
**I never had a chance**  
**Tell me what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?**

**Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it**  
**Baby look around, you got a lot of options**  
**What do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?**  
**You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace**  
**Fallin' on my knees (fallin' on my knees yeah), girl I'm losing balance**  
**What do I have to do?**  
**to be the latest choice**

He ended the Song Just like that, Staring at Laura since He Began it, and He loved that, He didn't know Why Didn't he stopped staring at her since The Song was Over, When It was Over They all Stood up to leave But Hilary Held Ross's and Laura's Hands and asked them to Stay for Five more Minutes, They agreed and Told Raini and Calum to Go to Starbucks.

"In 5 minutes We'll start a New interview then You guys can Leave" Hilary said, then She stood up and walked away, The Whole

"So?" Laura asked.

"So"

"Why Did You Stare at me, The Whole Song?" Laura asked Ross, She was Blushing but Wondering Whats going on? the Last 3 minutes, Ross was singing.

"Just remembering, Good and Bad Memories" He said, Smiling at her, She smiled back "I was Singing it to You" He continued Laura took a moment to remember the Lyrics and Smiled even More, Ross started to lean in, Laura took a breath and leaned in too but They Stopped as Their noses was about to Touch "Laura Shall I say it in French?"

_"Are we interrupting Something" A Familiar Voice said, Laura and Ross turned around and Saw..._

**So This one was Long, But I Hoped you Liked it and I'm gonna Update Soon! Review and Tell me What You think And I'll Reply in The Next Chapter, If you Liked it Follow and Favorite but Cmon For 2 Chapters I get only 4 reviews Other Stories Get Over 10 So Please Guys can You Show your Support and Opinions In Reviews, Thank You! :) x  
**


	4. Guests and Shocks

**LoveShipper: Yeah I Just Love the thought of Them Together, Its their**

**Destiny, #RauraForever :D**

**Bowtiesarecoolamypond: Thank You :)**

**Brucas224: Thank You and as Long as I get reviews like That**

**Ill Update A lot :D**

**Ausllyrauraluv: Yeah, I'll try t do that A lot xD**

* * *

"Are We Interrupting Something" A Familiar Voice said, Laura and Ross turned around to See, Hilary and Ross's Co-star Maia Mitchel, "Surprise!" Maia continued.

"No Nothing was going on here, Just Chillin with Ross" Laura said, Nervously Which made Maia... and Hilary feel that Ross and Laura were totally Doing Something"Pal!" She hit Ross's Arm "Buddy" She hit it again, Ross thought that She was acting Like Ally in Girl Friends and Girlfriends, Which made him Shrug a bit.

"Maia...What are you doing here?" Ross asked the Standing Brunette, Fake smiling, She noticed that Which made her sigh then replying.

"Just to see My Rossy" She replied in her Australian accent "I mean Its been a long time since we last saw each other" Maia said Smiling then She bent down to Hug the Sitting 18 year Old Ross, Which made jealousy run through Laura's body, though Maia was acting 100% Friendly with Ross, and Laura and Maia were NEVER enemies, Fandoms just made that up.

"Hilary, Do I really need to be here in this Interview" Laura asked, She looked away, She wasn't comfortable about Ross with his Flirty Friend, right after She was about to Kiss him, was She jealous?

"I thought you wanted to be here" Hilary said, "anyways if you don't want to be here, You can leave" She sighed "Its your Choice" She then gave Laura a Friendly smile.

"Thank you for understanding" Laura said, She stood up then took her Purse, Just as she was about to take her first Step to leave, Someone held her hand, She turned around to see Ross standing up, He smiled "Stay! I would never do this interview without you", She looked at Maia who didn't have any reaction, She was on her phone, Laura then sat down between Ross and Maia.

"Hey Maia" Laura said, trying to be Friendly, She never wanted anything to be awkward, A Few seconds passed and Maia didn't reply She was concentrating on Her Phone's screen.

"Oh Sorry... Hey" Maia finally replied, She smiled "Sorry I was texting My Boyfriend" Laura was a little bit ashamed about how She let this jealousy blind her, Maia had a Boyfriend and Ross and Maia were just Friends "Ramy, He's sweet"

"Yeah, He is totally cool" Ross said, He smiled at Laura then Maia "Don't you remember Maia?" He asked the Australian (Chick) "I met Him, Two months ago?" Maia nodded, He knew She didn't remember but He let it go and Checked his Phone.

Hilary sat down and asked Ross and Maia a few Questions about Teen Beach Movie then She looked at Laura "Laura was there any Trouble during the Filming of Season 3?"

Laura then remembered the Kissing scene, But She didn't say anything, never wanting to Start Drama, She just replied "No all good, as I said best Season" She lied about the No Problemo Part.

"Now this is the Last and Juiciest Question, in this Interview" Hilary said, raising an eyebrow at the Two Brunettes sitting beside each other "I Think Where this is going" Ross said, Hilary smirked then asked the Question "was there any Rival between you two" She pointed at Maia and Laura, Who almost freaked out, How can they ask a question like that on a Radio Disney.

"No Not at all" Laura answered, as Fast as Possible, Maia then smiled at her, Maia was probably gonna answer the Same answer Laura said. Looks like Laura is gonna have a New Buddy besides her Cast mates.

"Oh Okay, and We're gonna leave you now, With R5-Forget about you" Hilary said, It Finally ended, Laura would rather Re-film the Kissing Scene than Staying here another Minute, answering Rumors, The Three Young artists Stood up, and walked away after Thanking Hilary for this interview.

"So Maia, How's Australia?" Ross asked, He smiled at Maia, so Did Laura too.

"Fine, nothing New, Its always the same" Maia answered as She walked beside Laura and Ross, "I'm gonna go Home, Its getting Late and I Don't know what to do right now"

"Its Still 8 pm, Why Don't you Hang out with us at Starbucks"Laura asked, She misunderstood Maia for a whole year, thinking she was Flirty with Ross, turned out Maia was Nice, and Sweet, So she wanted to make that up by Being Friendly, Ross nodded smiling at Laura.

"Sure, Who else is there" Maia asked.

"Raini and Calum" Ross said, So Maia nodded, Smiling, She walked with her Friend and Soon- to- be Friend to The Coffee Place, Starbucks, It started Snowing a few minutes before they entered, As soon as They saw Raini and Calum, Laura and Ross Hugged them, They looked at Maia, They knew her from her Magazines photos...with Ross, But They never talked to each other.

"Guys, This is Maia Mitchell" Ross said, Raini waved at Maia and Calum just smiled, So Maia sat down beside Raini and Laura while Ross and Calum sat across them.

"So Maia, What are you doing here in California?" Calum asked, Ross nodded, He Opened his Mouth to ask the same Question.

"The Fosters, I'm Starring in it" Maia said "Season 2 is great" She laughed, "I went back to Australia for a While to take a Break"

"That ABC Family Show right?" Raini asked, Pointing at Maia, Who nodded "Cool" She said.

"Guys I'm getting Bored, everyday we sit here, Drink Coffee and then talk" Ross said, He was then interrupted by Laura's ringtone, She sighed then answered it.

"Hello?" Laura said "Oh Hey Cody" Ross Forgot His Last words and concentrated on Laura's words, Everybody including Maia noticed that "Yeah I'm free on Friday" She smiled "Sure Bye" She then Hung up, Excited, Smiling, then looked at Ross "So What were you saying?"

"Lets go do something Fun" Ross said, totally Bored, totally Jealous, Ross wanted to ask Laura about the Phone call but That'd be Rude, So They all nodded and Went outside, Maia smiled.

"It's Snowy, I Love it" Maia said, Cheerfully, There was a Park in front of them And Surprisingly Calum had an Idea.

"I Have an Idea" He said, He then Thought for a few moments "I Know Its Childish" He smiled "But I missed Playing in The Snow" Ross then looked at him weirdly.

"Why Don't we go to the Park and act Childish" Laura continued the Sentence for Calum, He High-Fived her, They Ran in their Boots, Shoes and crossed the Street and Ran into The Park, Full of Snow, Maia sat down on the Snowy Grass, If There was any, She took a pile of Snow in both her Hands and Smiled "You must go to a few Parts in Australia.

"It Mostly never Snows here in South California, But that's A Little Snow, It'll Last like a Few Minutes only" Laura said, Someone threw her with a Snowball "Raini!" She turned around.

"Wasn't me" Raini said, "It was Ross!" Ross whistled as if nothing Happened, Laura just ran after him and he started to Run, Maia and Calum were Laughing so Hard, Raini thought they were gonna Die.

"Sorry, Sorry" Ross said, running as fast as he can, Laura laughed, She caught the Back of his Jacket but She tripped due to her Boots, So they Both fell Which Made Raini, Maia and Calum look at them they were a bit far Because Ross and Laura ran to the Other side

Laura opened her eyes to see Ross laughing but He Stopped When They noticed He was on Top of her She Blushed Hard, But Ross Smiled and Stood up then gave her a hand to Stand up so She did.

"Headache" She said, "Sorry about that" He said, He sat with Her underneath a Tree "Laura can I ask you a Question?" Laura immediately nodded, He wanted to ask her about that Phone call.

_but Instead He Just Leaned in and Kissed Her, She was Shocked but..._

**Yeah wasn't my Best, Sorry about that, So Please Review like What you did Last Chapter you really made my Day, When I read your Reviews, I'll reply in the Next Chapter just Like What I Did in This one, Thanks for Reading :) xx**


	5. New Friends and Secrets

**Supermonkey101: Thxx Thats really Sweet :) x**

**Ausllyrauraluv: Well Thats a Good thing to me xD and Thx :)**

**LoveShipper: Yeah, Tell Me about it, When Ross falls for someone**

**He Falls Hard :)**

But Instead He just Leaned in and Kissed her, She was shocked but She kissed back, He held her waist as She held his Neck and deepened it, A minute passed and No one pulled away, Laura was getting Tired so She let go of his Neck and started to Push Ross, But Ross Wouldn't let that Happen so He took one hand of her waist and held her Hand, gently, not allowing her to Push him, and Deepened the Kiss even more, When he truly felt that Laura was getting tired of this, He let go of Laura, He Smirked at her, She just Smiled back, nervously of Course, Gasping for air, Five awkward Seconds and they Both started to lean in again.

"Bravo!" Calum said, Laura and Ross jumped apart "Shit" Ross mumbled "That was the most romantic Scene We've ever Seen" Calum said, Raini then nodded and Maia, She just stood there.

"Sorry about that Laura" Raini said as She sat down Beside Laura under the Tree to Explain "Calum and I were leaving so we looked for you and Found You guys" She coughed "Making out" She coughed again "But so anyways, We're leaving"

"Do you need a ride Maia?" Calum asked, Maia shook her head as in No, So Calum and Raini left without saying Goodbye, It was Starting to get Dark so Maia sat beside them both, 5 minutes Passed since Raini and Calum left and No said a Word, The Silence was Broke by Ross's ringtone, He took out his Phone and answered.

"Hey Rydel" He smiled,"Its Not Late" He Whined "Okay but Its 7:30 You know" He listened for a minute "Fine, Later Sis" Maia and Laura laughed When He Hung up "I Must leave, Mom and Rydel wants us to have a Family Dinner" He Smiled "Need a Ride Laur?" He asked, Laura shook her head "Maia?" She Did the same thing, So Ross Hugged Maia then He Hugged Laura tightly and Left.

"Its just me and you" Maia said, Laura nodded "What to do" The Australian Asked.

"I Don't know" Laura thought for a Second "There is a mall Nearby" She smiled "Wanna Shop?"

"You came from Heaven Laura" She laughed, as they both ran to the Mall 7 Blocks away, They walked a good 12 minutes walk till they went there, They went to a Women Clothes Shop and Tried almost everything, Took Pictures with Fans, Maia was now Laura's Close Friend

"Try this" Maia gave her a Short, A Jeans Short, Laura looked at it "Thats not My Style" She said, laughing "Just Try" Maia Smiled, Laura went inside the Fitting room and Took off her Black Skinny Jeans and Wore this Short, She looked at the Mirror and was Shocked, When She left the Room, She saw Maia texting.

"Ramy?" Laura asked, Maia shook her head "A Friend" She said as She locked her phone and then Looked at Laura, She smiled "You are rocking this Short" Laura looked down at herself "Its really Short" She sighed "Thats not Me"

"You are Finally You" Maia sang, laughing with her New Friend, Laura laughed "I'm gonna Change back to My Selfie now".

"Wait, I wanna try this Yellow Top First and These Black Shorts" Maia Smiled "Then we take Selfies, It'll be Fun" Laura nodded in agreement, then Maia went inside the Fitting room, Laura was Bored, 5 seconds Passed and Maia's phone beeped, She left her IPhone outside Laura was curious so She took it, She looked at it, 'Slide to unlock' She took a deep a breath and Did it, That was so NOT Laura, She saw Her Text with her Australian Friend, She read the Conversation from Its Beginning:

_'Hey Maia'_

**_ 'Hi! :)'_**

_'HRU?'_

**_ 'Fine'_**

_'So you are_

_again with _

_Ross?'_

**_ 'Yeah but I think_**

**_ he likes that _**

**_ other girl'_**

_'Told ya_

_Laura right?'_

**_ 'Yeah :('_**

_'Laura _

_Marano's a Bitch'_

_ '**No... She's nice **_

**_ and sweet, _**

**_ She deserves him'_**

_'Whatever'_

**_ 'I Just Hate that_**

**_ I can't tell Ross _**

**_ that I like him'_**

_'Its your Fault'_

**_"No Its Not!"_**

_"You Have a Boyfriend"_

**_"But is not as Sweet as Ross"_**

_"Even though, You are letting this Other Bitch have him"_

_**"Language!"**  
_

_"I'm just advising you, You can have him any second right now"_

**_"Yeah Right"_**

_"Not Kidding BTW"_

**_ 'Whatever bye for now'_**

"Laura?" Oh no She heard that Australian accent before, She locked the Phone Super fast but Maia saw What she was Holding, "Is that My Phone?" She asked, Glaring.

"It fell down" She lied, Man She was getting good at Lying " I was gonna put it away So no one will Step on it" She continued "Thats yours?" She fake laughed "I was gonna give it to the Counter to see who is the owner" She fake laughed again

"Yeah Its mine" Maia's glare turned into a Smile, 'Phew' Laura thought, "So lets take Selfies" Maia asked, They both grabbed their Cell Phones and Cheese! A New Instagram Picture _ LauraMarano: Hanging out with my new Bud MaiaMitch #Selfies #Fun #Shopping, _ rossr5 was the first Like, That made Laura Smile.

"Ross huh?" Maia faked Smiled, Laura can see it now, Her Fake Smile was Good, But Laura's smile faded, She didn't wanna hurt her "No Cody" She lied, Which Made Maia Smile, a Real Smile This Time, Now Laura can see the Difference "I'm gonna Buy this Black Short" Maia said.

"Well I'm not Buying anything" She laughed looking at The Short, She was Still wearing, "Oh cmon, You look Hot in them, You'll impress any Guy" Maia argued "Thats not the Point" Laura said, Laughing.

"Just Buy them for a Beach wear" Maia said, "Or a Party" She continued, There was no use of arguing with Maia, So She nodded, She went into the Fitting room, Took them off and Bought them, They Both left the Mall, laughing about the Lame Jokes Laura says, Finally someone understood her 'Funny' Jokes.

"Hey Laur, What about going to Australia with me, You and Ross?" Maia asked, Laura smiled "I'd love too", "But I gotta ask my Parents and that Stuff"

"Cool, I'm going there next week, I'll just Film an Episode and return" Maia smiled," Just Call me if you're coming" She smiled then there was a Silence "Thanks Laura for this amazing Day, I'll go Home now" Maia hugged her and walked to the Opposite Direction, Laura started walking in the Melted snow to her Home and Oh man, Looks like Its gonna rain, Rain after Snow was never a good sign, Laura walked and walked, It was Still a Distance till She reached her House.

_"Laura Marie Marano" She heard her name and Turned around that's when She saw..._

**So The Whole Texting Scene, I Got it from A Pretty Little Liars Book :D, I Just thought It'd be Great If Laura Finds out that Maia Likes Ross But is not that Bad, Because Haters Just Judge her and Stuff :/ anyways Don't forget to review, Telling me what you think :) I'll reply in the Next Chapter, Hope you all Liked it xx**


	6. Mistakes and Jealousy

**Luckystarz910: Glad to make you Swoon and I love**

**Ross when He's jealous :) x**

**Petah's Lost Gurl: Thx :) and Your guess is Correct :D**

**Ausllyrauraluv: You Didn't see Auslly kissing yet ;) Don't worry some Drama**

**Will happen but They're meant to be together**

**One way or another :D**

**Loveshipper: Yeah Thats True :)**

* * *

"Laura Marie Marano" She heard her name and turned around Thats When She saw Cody, Cody Allen Christian, Her long time Friend Who Guest Stared in Austin and Ally as Elliot, She smiled "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you at the Mall, with your Cute friend" He laughed, "But I didn't wanna interrupt you Girls so I waited till Your Friend Left" He smiled "But Hi" He Hugged Laura, Laura Hugged back, When She pulled away, She stared at Cody, He changed since She last saw him, His Hairstyle Changed its Now a Little Shorter and Styled to the Back, He had a Little Beard Growing and His round Face turned to an Oval one, He Grew up, 'Puberty Done Right' Laura thought.

"Hey, Missed you Buddy" She said, Breaking the Silence, He Smiled Back, Staring at her, Smiling even wider, Laura did not want to see that coming, She fake smiled at him and looked away.

"So about that Friday thing" Cody smiled, "I'm so excited about this Day" He looked at her, giving her a Thumbs up.

"I Can't believe You're gonna make me Guest Star on Pretty Little Lairs" Laura was almost fangirling, "I Love that Show" She smiled "And Thanks to you, I'll Appear on it"

"Thats Why I called, You're gonna be perfect for That Role" He said, Then He thought for a Second "I'll Drive you Home, instead of you know?" He held her hand "Talking on the Street" Laura blushed but Pulled her hand as If She is looking for something in her Purse and Cody noticed that and sighed.

"I Better get going, Its not that Far and I can't just ride any Dude's Car" Laura looked at him, Cody Smiled "Oh cmon, Your Family knows me and Your Mom trusts Me, So It'll be Okay" He finally said, Laura thought for a moment Not about her Family but about Ross, Is it Okay about Hanging out with another Guy, Right after She kissed Ross.

"Sure" She smiled, She went inside His Black, Dark Car and sat in the Passenger Seat, Fastened the Seat Belt, 5 Minutes Passed, No one Spoke but Cody would look at Laura Every 20 Seconds and Laura would look at the Window, thinking about Ross, What is he Doing? She missed him, She would rather See Ross with her than Cody, She sighed, running her hand through Her Hair then looking at the Street and How Dark it is, She saw her House and The House wasn't lightened, No One was there.

He walked her to the Door, She looked in her Purse and looked, Where were her Keys "Oh Man I Forgot my Keys" She sighed, Then She rang the Doorbell and Knocked, No one answered "Mom and Dad are out of Town but Where's Vanessa?" She asked then Looked at Cody Who Shrugged, She Pulled her Phone from her Small Purse, She called Vanessa and Her 21 year old Sister answered quickly.

"Hey Sis" Vanessa said, Laura felt that She was Smiling.

"Hey" Laura said "Where are you Vanessa?" She asked "I Forgot My Keys"

"I'm on My Date" Vanessa said, Laura can hear the Forks and Plates so She was probably in a restaurant.

"And How can I Get inside the Place?" Laura said Sarcastically, which made Cody laugh a bit.

"You can Spend the Night an anyone's Place, Ross, Raini anyone Laura" Vanessa replied, She probably wanted to end this Conversation to Focus on her Date.

"Okay Fine Bye" She Hung up, She Called Ross but He was at a Family Dinner so He's Busy, Called Raini and No answer.

"Wanna Spend the Night with me?" Cody said, "I mean at My House" He laughed.

"No Its Okay, I'll Call Maia" She said, 'Cmon Maia Pick up' Laura thought, Then someone snatched the Phone from her Hands.

"Cmon Laur, I'm your Buddy" He gave her a puppy face "Its Humiliating" Laura didn't say anything, So He just Grabbed her Hand and led her to his Car, Laura was sighing, Texting Ross to tell him to come and Pick her up From Cody's House and Take her to his but No reply 'Where are you Ross' Laura thought, When Cody stopped Driving. Laura opened the Car's door and went outside.

"Welcome" He said as they Both entered, "Where's your Parents?" Laura asked "I'm Home alone right Now" He said, laying on his Couch, "You can Sleep in the Guestroom" He smiled, "Its the Second room to your Left"

"Thanks" She said as She went upstairs, Then she heard footsteps behind her "Laur" Cody said, He Smirked "You wanna play a Card Game just like Old Times?" Laura nodded, It was Still 22:00 "Let me go Change First" She said and Cody nodded, She went inside the Guestroom and sat on the bed 'It is Comfortable' She thought then She looked at her Jeans, She didn't want to sleep in them So She looked at the Shopping bag She was Carrying and pulled Her Shorts, She wore them, She didn't wear them to Impress Cody, Ew! but She did that just because She hated wearing Pants and Especially Jeans For a Long Time, She walked out and went inside Cody's room.

"Rocking these Shorts Laur" He said, Sounded a lot like Maia "UNO or Crazy eights?", Laura Smiled "UNO" and She sat down on Cody's Bed, They Started Playing, and Cody Won 2 Times "You're cheating" She whined, He shook his Head "No I'm not" "Let me see your Cards" She smiled wider and Crawled on Bed to see his Cards He backed "NO" He sarcastically said, Laura laughed.

"Your Laugh is beautiful" He leaned in and Laura backed away "Thanks" She smiled "Why are you acting like this" He asked Laura "Are you Dating?" He continued, Laura shook her head

"I Like you a lot, Your Smile lights up the room and your Hazel eyes makes me melt inside, and I get jealous When I see you with Ross" He gasped, She smiled at Cody, So he leaned in and She didn't back away but She also didn't lean in, She was confused but Before She made up her Mind.

"I'm Tired, I'm gonna head to Bed" She broke this Position and Went to the Guestroom, Head Down, Cody shrugged and Just laid on his Bed, While Laura Laid on hers but Didn't sleep Immediately 'Where are You Ross?' She thought, She needed him right now.

* * *

Ross was on his Bed, Smiling about his Kiss with Laura, He just came back from his 'Family' Dinner, though Riker wasn't there, He was on a date with an anonymous Girl, But It was a nice Dinner though, His Phone's Battery died so He just Grabbed the Charger and let it Charge then He Fell asleep, Thinking about Laura Marano, The Girl Who Kissed him and made him Feel Butterflies in his Stomach 'What is Laura doing right now' He wanted her Beside him.

He woke up in the Morning, His Phone was Full Charged He checked his Twitter and Retweeted a Few Fans then Noticed He had a Text When He read it He quickly took off his Pants and Wore Jeans then Wore a Jacket and ran downstairs.

* * *

She woke up, Sunlight on her Pale Face, Laura Marano was ready for another Day, She yawned then Stood up, She Brushed her Hair after washing her Face and went Downstairs to see Cody in the Kitchen, "What are you Cooking?" She smiled, "Pancakes" He Smiled, Laura thought about Ross, though Austin Moon, his Character liked Pancakes it reminded Laura of Ross, She walked up beside him and gave him a Hug, Cody liked that and He gave her the Plate and She ate, It was Delicious, She finished her Plate and went to wash her Hands, Cody was Still eating but When She sat on the Couch, reading Sports Magazines Cody had, He walked up to her "You are a Sporty Person?" He asked, Laura laughed "No way", He laughed and She kept but Stopped When She noticed that he was Staring at her, "I Better get going" She waved then Opened the Door and was about to leave.

She Smiled at him and without any thought, He pinned her to the wall and Kissed her again and it had more Passionate, She put her hands around His Neck and He Smiled at her and quickly He Put his Hands down her waist, She wrapped his Legs around him and One Hand of his Hands went under Her T-Shirt It lasted for Minutes, He pulled away and laid her on the Couch, He kissed her Neck for a minute and She let out a loud Moan then He looked at her and Crashed His Lips into Hers, She pulled his Body to make him on top of her, Man He was Heavy, She helped him Taking off his T-shirt, Still Kissing then Held his Face with her Hands and He pulled away, Smirking at Her "You're Wild, Laura Marano", She looked at his Abs "Don't Stop"

"Oh Laur, I Won't" He said.

* * *

Ross was Driving as Fast as He could, He knew Cody's address, He and Laura once visited him and Hanged out with him and a Girl named Sasha it wasn't like a Double Date but more like a Friends Hang out, It took him 20 minutes Due to Traffic, He knew Cody liked Laura and Cody Spending the Night with her wasn't gonna Help him getting Laura or Showing her that He cared, As Soon as The Street had a Few Cars, He Drove fast Till He Stopped his Car in front of Cody's House, The Door was Open, He knocked before He entered there was a Sound coming From Upstairs "Laura!" He yelled, Was She there? Cody went Downstairs, Shirtless.

"Hey Ross" Cody Smiled, He waved a Small Friendly wave.

"Hey" Ross replied, "Is Laura with you?" He asked, Fake Smiling at Cody.

"She's getting Dressed" Cody Smiled at Ross "Laura are You Done? You have a Visitor" He yelled to Laura Who was Changing upstairs.

"I'm not a Visitor, I'm here to take Laura Home" Ross Smirked, Cody didn't reply, He just sat on The Couch and Ross sat beside him, waiting for Laura, Laura walked downstairs, Ross stared at her, She was more Beautiful than ever, She was wearing yesterday's Clothes, He smiled at her and She smiled back and then She stood beside Cody in front of Ross.

"Lets go?" Ross asked, Laura nodded, She grabbed her Purse then Stepped outside the Place, Cody walked up to them, Ross Stood there by the Car, While Laura was walking, Cody spoke.

"Laura, Come by Next week" Cody smiled, "Maybe Ross can come too" He pointed at him Smiling "You were Wild Laur, Lets do it again soon" He whispered in her ear, She Glared at him But Ross Probably heard it "And Don't forget our Meeting Tomorrow for the Thing" Laura waved, Knowing that He meant the Pretty Little Liars Role and went inside the Car with Ross, Ross drove Silently, He was a bit Mad "Ross?" Said the Brunette, He Sighed then Parked aside.

"Laura?" He Fake Smiled, "Why Did Cody Call You Yesterday" He Stared into her eyes "and What is the 'Thing'?" He asked, still Looking at her, Was He Jealous?

"Ross, He got me a role In Pretty Little Liars" She Smiled at him "The Show He Stars in" She explained "We'll Film Tomorrow"

"Oh" Ross said, He smiled at his Co-star "Congrats" Now He was a bit ashamed, Jealousy Didn't make him think that way, He was gonna start Driving but then He Stopped, "Are you and Cody a Thing?"

Laura looked at him "I Liked him but When He Kissed me, It Didn't Feel right" She sighed "I wanna be friends with him only"

Ross Looked at her "wait" He thought about it for a Second "He Kissed you?" Laura looked away not wanting to face him, "Did you Sleep with him ?" He asked her, He just Can't Believe He said That! "I'm Sorry Laur about this Question"But from the look of her Face, He knew the Answer, Laura looked down.

He continued Driving, Sad about What Cody and Laura did but Happy that Laura Trusted him and told him everything, When They reached her Place, He Stopped and Smiled at her.

"Ross, Can you come with me to the Pretty Little Liars Set" She Smiled "I Don't wanna be alone with Cody...again"

"Sure, anything for Laur" He laughed

"Thanks Ross" She Blushed, "since its early, Why Don't you Come inside, Vanessa is Probably home" She said, Ross nodded, She rang the doorbell and Vanessa Opened "Hey Sis, Ross" The elder sister smiled.

"Ross is gonna Spend the Day Here" Laura Smiled, Ross Smiled "Why Don't we Have a Sleepover with Raini, Calum and Maia" He just suggested a Great Idea "Cool! I'm gonna Call Raini and Maia, You Call Calum" After 5 minutes, Laura and Ross were Done but were just waiting.

"What do you want to do Laur?" Ross asked, Laura Shrugged "Lets... I Don't know" She sighed, Laura and Ross sat down on Her Room's floor.

_"Let me ask You a Question" Ross said, He held Laura's Hand "Do You feel anything Towards me?" Laura thought about Cody then Maia and her Feelings towards Ross, She noticed that He was Staring at her Eyes "I..._

**This is The Longest Chapter Right now but Its not the Best, I Know This Had Cody and Laura Moments More than Raura Moments :/ No worries Ross and Laura are meant to be together 3 So The Drama is just getting Started xD By the way Your Reviews really made My Day and If I get Reviews like yesterday I'll update Sooner, I'm so Glad that I Have Followers like You Guys Thanks A Lot :D And Things are Gonna get Better... or Worse xD **

**No One knows but Plz #NoH8 :) BTW I Wrote Chapter Seven But I'll Upload so I Can see the reviews of This Chapter First :D**

**P.S: This is Fiction T, so No one Should Complain about Cody and Laura's Scene**


	7. Sleepovers and Surprises

**Luckystarz910: As I said Before Ross and Laura**

**are meant to be and Actually, Wow You are a really Good**

**Guesser! and Don't worry Ross owns Laura's heart, Cody is just messing**

**with Her :p**

**Ausllyrauraluv: I Kinda Like Him, He's a Talented actor but Team **

**Ross All the Way.**

**LizGill: Thx :) **

**Guest: Thank you :)**

_**And a Shoutout to LuckyStarz910 and Ausllyrauraluv for Reviews**_

_**and Support from the First Chapter, Thank You Guys :D**_

* * *

"Let me ask You a Question" Ross said, He held Laura's Hand "Do You feel anything Towards me?" Laura thought about Cody then Maia and her Feelings towards Ross, She noticed that He was Staring at her Eyes "I Do have some Mixed Feelings" She Told the 18 year old Blond.

"Between Cody and I right?" Ross sighed, Laura nodded "I still Can't Believe, You Did it with him" He whispered to himself, Laura heard that, She gave him a Glare "Who are you To say that?" Laura asked, a bit Mad.

"I'm your Best friend, I'm Your Co-star, I'm supposed to be Your Boyfriend!" He yelled, He looked in her Eyes and Noticed Tears, He Sighed and took a Deep Breath, Instead of Apologizing He just leaned in and Kissed her, She kissed back, Unlike Cody Who just wanted her to Tell him that She wants him or Undress him, Ross was Gentle, His Kiss was Soft and He was ready to Back away if he felt that Laura Didn't want to Kiss him, Someone opened the Room's door, Vanessa came inside.

"Wrong Timing" Vanessa laughed and quickly Shut The Door, Ross pulled away, Smiling at Laura "You never Gave me a Chance Laur" She smiled,

"I'm Sorry" She said "But Cody Didn't make me, Kiss him and Doing the rest" Laura hated the thought of What She did "I Had the Choice and I made a Mistake" She looked at the Cold Floor they were sitting on "I Didn't want to ruin our Friendship" She sighed "And I also Didn't want to Start a Fandom war" She explained "So I thought about Getting Over it just like you do"

"I was never Over you, even Before we Kissed" Ross Hugged her, Tight and She didn't want him to let her Go.

"We're Here" Ross and Laura heard that Australian Accent, Ross Smiled, Still Hugging Laura, Calum looked at them Smiling "Awww" Raini Said, "Agree" Maia nodded, They all sat Beside each other, Laura and Ross finally Pulled away.

"So What are we Doing?" Calum said "Its Still 5 pm"

"We'll Vanessa is Probably done with Cooking" Laura said "Her Boyfriend is coming to eat Dinner with us" She sighed "But We'll eat at 6 So we Have an hour to waste"

"What about Playing Video Games" Ross said, He and Calum High-Fived, The Three Girls Shook their Heads "No way" Maia said, Raini and Laura nodded.

"What about Makeovers?" Raini suggested, The rest of The Girls Nodded "Uh-uh No way" Ross sounded like a 5 year old, "What about Baking!" Laura Smiled, "No" Calum said, Sounded Bored.

"Oh Cmon Calum, It'll be Fun" Maia said, They all gave him a warm Smile, The Canadian Guy nodded "Okay Fine" He sighed, Ross and Laura stood up and Went downstairs, Followed by the rest.

"What are we going to Bake?" Ross asked, Raini nodded "Brownies?" Maia shook her head, Not agreeing, "Cookies?" Laura said, But before an Answer They all heard a Knock on the door "I'll get it" Laura yelled, She went to open the door, Followed by Ross, Ross opened it, And saw A Tall Guy with Brown Hair, Brown Eyes and A Pale Face, He looked a lot like Riker but Riker was blond

"I'm here for Vanessa" He Smiled, Laura moved closer to Riker "You're her Boyfriend?" She asked.

"No It was just One date" He asnwered said "Plus Vanessa didn't tell me that They will be Kids here" He sighed, Vanessa came downstairs "Oh I see you Guys met Zach"

"Yeah thought he My Brother" Ross said, Never missed the Sarcastic tone, Maia, Calum and Raini were Silently laughing but Almost everyone can hear them, "Since Zach is here, why Don't we eat?" Vanessa said, Laura and Maia grabbed 3 Kitchen Chairs, and They all sat Down, Usual food that Vanessa was Cooking, Pasta! They Started eating

"When did you guys meet?" Laura asked, looking at the Couple sitting in front of her.

"Saw her in the Movies" He smiled "And I Suddenly found Myself asking her out"

"Okay" Ross said in a high tone, Zach gave him a Glare, Ross just ate, Maia and Laura nodded agreeing with the 18 Year Old Blond

When this awkward Dinner was Done, The Younger Teens just stood up and Ran, Racing to the Couch, Zach and Vanessa looked at them Weirdly, But It had a Reasonable Explanation, They Fought about Which Movie They'd Choose.

"A walk to remember" Raini yelled, Looking upwards to the Taller Canadian.

"Taken 2"

"A walk to remember"

"Taken 2"

"A walk to remember"

"Tak-" Calum was interrupted by The Doorbell, He Stopped Bending Down to Face Raini and Stood up to Open the Door.

"I'll get it Calum" Laura said, She walked up to the door, Wondering who would probably come, Her Parents weren't home and All her Friends were Here, Laura opened the door and Saw an Unexpected Visitor.

"Cody?" Just as the Brunette said that, Ross stood up and ran to her "What are you doing here?".

"Vanessa called me and Invited me to your Sleepover" Cody smiled, Staring at her eyes, Laura was the First to break this eye contact, and The 21 year old Sister walked to Laura, "Surprise" She told Laura, Laura Faked smiled.

"Since My Boyfriend is here, I thought about Bringing your Boyfriend too" Vanessa smiled, Ross quickly replied "He is not her Boyfriend", Vanessa Shrugged and walked away, Maia was Staring from the Living room at Ross and How He dislikes Cody and is Jealous of Cody and Laura together, She was probably gonna tear While Raini and Calum just fought.

"So What are we Doing?" Cody said, Wrapping his Hands around Laura,Pulling her Closer to his Chest, She was too Short to reach him, Laura just broke this Position and walked to the Kitchen, acting as if She was Thirsty and Drank some water.

"Watching A walk to remember" Raini said, smiling, Looks like She won, Maia, Ross, Laura and Cody sat on the Couch in this Order and Raini and Calum sat on the Floor, The Movie started, Ross, Maia, Laura and Raini Focusing, after all Ross is into Deep Romantic Movies, While Cody and Calum were totally Bored, Hours passed and the Ending Came if we look at them right Now, Maia will be crying over Ross's Chest, Him Sighing, Laura should be the one doing this, While Cody wrapped his Arms around Laura, Laura didn't feel his Arms She was just Focusing on the Movie, Crying, She looked at Ross, Who was gonna start tearing but He tried to keep it still, Because Cody was here, Surprisingly, He looked at her too, Sighing, Slightly touching her Hand, The Movie ended.

"It was...nice" Cody said, Laughing, Calum nodded just to Please the Girls, though They Didn't like it.

"I'm Tired" Laura said, Cody changed the Subject "Laura I want to talk to you" He held her Hand and led her Upstairs, Ross Glared at him, While He was taking the Stairs, Cody went inside Laura's room and Laura closed the door, Hoping Ross won't overhear.

"What?" Laura said annoyed. Cody answered "I..." He said, Few Seconds passed and Laura was Still waiting for an Answer but He Started to Kiss her Laura closed her eyes for a Second and Opened it again, He pulled away and Gave her a Look then Kissed her lips, His Tongue then Entered, She wrapped his Legs around him and Kissed back at that Moment She went back to reality.

"Wait!" Laura said, Letting go Of Cody and unwrapping her Legs, Standing up "I Have a Boyfriend"

He sighed "Who?" raising an eyebrow at her "You Know I want you"

_"Ross Lynch" She said..._

**This is for the readers Who never left this Story though Drama is happening, Thank You :') I really appreciate everything and I Hope you all Liked this Chapter and I'm writing Chapter 8 right now So Yeah Enjoy :D**


	8. Couples and Plans

**LuckyStarz910: Your actually 100% Correct,**

**You Have Super Powers :D but I'm write more Surprises**

**Enjoy :)**

**AusllyRauraluv: Glad to make you happy :)**

**Petah's Lost Gurl: Yeah :D**

* * *

"Ross Lynch" She said, She looked at him, Hoping he can Believe it, But His Face turned Red and Ran downstairs, Laura ran after him, Hoping he won't do anything Stupid, Cody saw Ross talking to Maia and the rest But He couldn't take it, He ran to him and Pulled him from his Shirt.

"What do You want?" Ross said, coolly, Not Trying to Defense himself, Cody sighed and let him go, "Sorry about that Ross" He explained "Laura told me You were dating her and I got Furious" Ross, raised an eyebrow at Laura who just went downstairs.

"You are Dating her?" Maia asked, Almost Spitting the Juice She was drinking, Pointing at Laura, Shocked, Heartbroken, only Laura Marano could see her Hidden Feelings.

"I'm Dating her?" He said, in the lowest voice, but Can be Heard, He took a deep Breath "No I'm not Dating her" Everyone looked at him, Especially A Shocked Laura Marano, Who sighed and was about to tell Cody the Truth about everything.

"Drama!" Calum joked, But Ross saved the Day "I Love her" He smiled, Which made the Austin and Ally cast Smile, But The Two Outer Friends, Didn't Smile at all "And Deal with it Cody, cause I'll never ever Let her go" Ross pushed Cody slowly with his Pointing Finger on Cody's chest.

"Oh Trust me you will" Cody joked, not wanting to make it serious, They weren't in Twilight here, Team Cody, Team Ross! But He took his wallet and was about to Leave, Ross and Laura walked him to the Door, smiling at each other, and then Cody smiled at Laura "Shooting is Tomorrow" He kissed her cheek and left, Ross almost Slammed the door.

"Girlfriend huh?" Ross sighed then Looked at the Brunette, He laughed with Laura, His First real Smile since the Beginning of this Crazy Day, She smiled back, Leaning in then she Noticed Maia watching them, She backed away, He noticed, What Happened

"Can I talk to you in the Kitchen?" He asked. Without an Answer He pulled her to the Kitchen, Vanessa and Zach probably left the Place, Lucky her.

"Yeah, Girlfriend" He smiled, "Don't get used to it" She laughed, raising an Eyebrow at him, He got closer and as He got closer, He looked down at her even More "Since I'm your Boyfriend, can you tell me Whats going on between you and Maia?"

"Nothing Ross" She said, "And You're not my Boyfriend" She Hated saying this but It was true, She just made that up, Ross raised an eyebrow and got even closer.

"Okay then?" He Smiled, Looking down at her, Awkward Moments Passed and Laura can hear Ross's heartbeat, "Laura Marano will you be my Girlfriend?" He asked, She Smiled and Didn't reply, She kissed him and He kissed Back and 5 seconds passed then They both Pulled away, "Is that a Yes?" He asked and she hit him Playfully then Nodded, He then Kissed her again, smiling.

* * *

Maia sat on the Couch, She was Heartbroken, She Hated the way Ross Preferred Laura to her, She loved Laura, Laura was a Sweetheart But anyone Probably experienced the feeling When your Crush likes one of your Best friends, As She sat on the couch, She can see Laura and Ross, talking, almost Whispering and Starting to lean, Thats when she saw Laura's eyes were set on her, Her Smile almost faded and she Backed away, Maia then looked away, Not wanting to interrupt Their _'Moment'_ And She Unlocked her Iphone and Started to Type down.

**You were right, Sorry :p**

Told ya

**So What Should I Do?**

When She's not

there, Just throw yourself

at him or Flirt

** That'll work?**

Sure Darling

**I want him so Bad**

You Doubted me

Where is Miss. Sweet

Laura now?

**Yeah...****  
**

Or Shall I say

Ms. Lynch xD

**No Kidding in that.**

She then closed her Phone, and Sighed, She must do that, Beside She Hates stealing A Guy, She had a Deep Crush on the 18 year Old singer, They Just connected during Filming Teen Beach Movie, and She must go back to Australia in a few Days, And Ross will go with her, Alone!

She went in Laura's Kitchen to Drink some Water and saw Ross and Laura kissing passionately, They were almost Making out, She sighed and left, Water can wait, She stormed away to sit again on the Couch, Calum and Raini were playing a Card Game, How can she get Ross, She Opened the T.V and Started to watch different Channels, She sighed till She saw One Direction Live Preforming _Change my Mind._

**_But Baby if you say, you want me to stay_**

**_I'll change My_** **Mind.**

Maia turned off the T.V, Thats exactly what she wanted to Tell Ross, She wasn't in the Mood, How can She Hate her American Best friend? She is Sweet, But She just Stole Ross from her, And Usually Maia Mitchell lets it go but This Time, She can't let go of Ross, She looked around and Saw a Mobile Phone on the Couch, Its Laura's! She felt that Her Devil side was telling her to Open it and Do Something, So She won't let Laura have Ross, While her Good side told her To Pretend She Never saw it and If Ross really Liked her, He'd ask her to be his Girlfriend instead of Ms. Marano, Then She had a Brilliant Devilish Idea, She was Diffidently Not letting Ross go.

The Australian Girl unlocked Laura's phone and Flipped through Her Contacts, Wow She had A Lot! Until She saw the one She was looking for, She took a deep Breath and Swapped Call, Two rings and a Voice was Heard.

"Hello?"

_"Cody?... This is Maia Mitchell..."_

**What is Maia up to?! Haha Things are not easy here for Raura, Don't forget to review telling me What you think and I'll reply, Next Chapter is coming up soon :D Hoped you Liked it :) x**


	9. Shootings and Calls

**Ausllyrauraluv: Team Raura! :D**

**R5 Fandom 3: Thx :)**

**LuckyStarz910: Okay Thats it :D You're Good! Like**

**Really Good, But remember**

**Everyone Has Two Faces but I Believe that Cody**

**isn't as Devil as Maia.**

* * *

"Cody?...This is Maia Mitchell..." She said in the lowest voice that can't even be Heard, Surprisingly He replied "Oh...Well Hey".

"Are you calling from Laura's Number?" he acted Dumb, Maia didn't reply, 'Then Whats the number Shown on your Screen, Idiot?' She thought, instead Maia changed the Subject Politely "You like Laura right?" She smirked.

"Well Yeah" He smiled, Maia can see him Smiling from the End of the Line "But Why are you asking?" He turned Serious.

"I'll help you win her" She said, Joyful, Cody raised an eyebrow What did She mean?

"I can wait for her" He said, Starting to Guess What Maia is thinking of "I'm Patient and I don't want any Troubles" He adds quickly, Maia stood up and went to Laura's Garden so Raini and Calum won't hear her.

"Well I can't wait for Ross" She said "And Please help me" She begged, Cody took a Deep Breath and Didn't answer Which meant He agreed but Feels He is gonna regret.

"Okay..."

"Listen to me" She Smiled "And Listen good"

* * *

When Ross and Laura finished their 'Private' Time, They walked up to Raini and Calum and sat Down Beside them, They Both were watching A Mission Impossible Film on T.V, Ross shrugged then Yawned "I'm Heading to Bed".

"Yeah I'm getting Tired" Laura agreed, Raini's concentration was now not Focused on the Movie but Focused on the new Couple, Calum Nodded, Will he stay awake While the Person who has the Place is Sleeping, Plus its getting late so The Three of them stood up, Raini glared at them And Stood up too, Closing the T.V, Man She was dying, She wanted to see Tom Cruise!

"Where's My Phone?" Asked the Brunette, She looked laid her Hand on Couch and Maia came in, She noticed that Laura was looking for the Phone She was Holding, She hid it behind her back.

"Where have you been?" Ross Smiled at the Australian Girl, Maia Replied "Wanted to get some Fresh air" Man! She was a Good Liar! She sat down at the ouch letting Go of the Phone between her Hands to fall on the Couch no one Noticed but Raini and She glared at Maia.

"Oh Here it is" Laura said, Smiling but Wondering, How come She never saw it? She Held it and went upstairs with Ross and Calum "Raini, Maia aren't you Girls coming?"

"We're gonna Drink some Water and Catch up with you" Raini said, Her eyes were now Focused on Maia "Maia Mitchell, What are you up to?"

"Nothing, what makes you think that?" She said, Casually.

"I know you were hiding something" Raini said, Maia shrugged in response "Why did you take Laura's phone"

"Why do you care?" Maia acted like a 5 year old "Now go tell Laura that I took her phone, Did Call someone, and Oh" She smiled "Tell her I'm trying to Kill her!" She continued sarcastically and just went upstairs, Raini Glared at her.

* * *

Laura felt The Sun light, Hitting her Brown eyes and her Pale face, She felt a Heavy arm around her, She looked upwards and Saw Ross, Sleeping in Peace beside her, Smiling during His Sleep, She slightly Kissed his Cheek and stood up, Maia, Raini and Calum were Sleeping Peacefully in their Sleeping bags, Someone yawned, She looked behind her and Saw Ross, waking up.

"What Time is it?" He mouthed, Laura replied Showing a nine with her Fingers and He stood up and Followed her out of the room.

"I Have to go to ABC Family set" She said, Ross nodded, Laura then Spoke again "I'm gonna take a quick Shower and Get ready"

"Okay, To gain more time, Lets take it Together" He Joked, Laura hit him, Playfully, "I'm gonna wear Clothes I brought and come with you" He said, Laura nodded and went inside the Bathroom.

Ross waited for Laura on the Couch, 10 mins passed, She finally went downstairs and She looked Stunning, Ross smiled "Why, Laura you Look Amazing" He kissed her and Pulled away quickly, She smiled "Why the rush?" And they Started making out, They Smiled during their Kisses and Laura wrapped her Hands around Ross's neck, as Ross was about to lead her to the Couch, She stopped.

"Lets Hurry or Someone might Catch us" Laura said, Thinking of Maia "And We're gonna be late" She added, Laura wrote down a Note and left it on the Fridge then They both went Inside Ross's Car, On the way there, They Heard a One Republic Song, R5 Song and A Queen song and They Finally went there, Ross was the First to get out from the Car, Followed by Laura, They asked for Pretty Little Liars's set and They Both went inside the Set, It was Different, Bigger, Advanced, Ross's Mouth Dropped Open, They all saw Many Famous Actors and Actresses there

"Hey Laura" Cody walked up to them "Oh you brought him?" He said, Laura nodded, sighing.

"Hey Cody" Said the Blonde Guy, Fake Smiling, Cody Smiled Back.

"Laura lets get you Ready" Cody Smile and led her to the Dressing room, Ross grinned and was about to Follow them, Until his Phone rang, He looked at the Caller ID and saw a Name written with Bold in his Screen **Rocky.** He sighed and Picked up.

"What's up Rocky?" He said, trying his Best not to Scream at his Face, Does he really need this Call?

"_What...Your Kidding?..._

**Not My Best :/ But was in rush, Helping my Brother Studying :P Hope you liked this Chapter, Don't Forget to review :)**


	10. Advises and Sets

**Ausllyrauraluv: Thxx :D and Raini is not**

**a Raia Shipper ;)**

**Luckystarz910: True, You're good :D and**

**thats Probably what the Timeline is**

**RauraShipper: Thank You :) That made my Day**

* * *

"What?...Your Kidding?" Ross said, He always hated it When Someone brings up some Bad news When He's Busy, Ross sighed, Whatever Ross is gonna say, Its never gonna Change anything, He Hung up without saying a word, He just ran following Laura and...Cody, When He reached the unwanted Couple He wrapped his arms around the Brunette. Cody can be nice, Laura is of course Loved but The Whole 'Caura/Lody' thing Isn't just working out.

"How are you doing Ross?" Cody asked, simply as that, Neither Cody nor Ross wanted this to be More Awkward than It is, Laura smiled at Ross who Smiled back.

"Great" He cheered up a bit, Wow sure it was a Long Hall, Someone Familiar walked up to the Three young Stars, Lucy Hale "Cody, We're Filming The Montgomery Scene" She bit her Bottom lip as She spoke, Lucy seemed to be 23 or 24 years Old, Cody shrugged and walked away, Ross and Laura walked, as Ross remembered this, He looked down, Laura noticed that, She was about to talk about it but The Security Guy pointed Where her Dressing room is, As they Both walked up to it, She opened the door and looked at Ross.

"Whats going on?" She asked, Looking at his Face, Who was always pointing to His Shoes, his eyes Not looking into hers.

"I..." Ross looked back, Gazing into her eyes now "I'm going on tour in Two Days" He Shrugged, Laura raised an eyebrow in Disbelief "Apparently We're gonna Start with Poland earlier than before Because it had one of the highest Votes on the Web"

Laura looked at her New Boyfriend with Hurt in her eyes, Ross can see Tears, She Didn't say a single word, She just went inside the Dressing room and Slammed the Door, Ross sighed leaning against that Door, waiting for Laura to come out, He turned around and saw a Figure, He knew her, Saw her once in Magazines, Ashley Benson, One of the Main Characters on This Show.

"Dating Problems huh?" She looked at him, as if she Experienced the same thing, Ross nodded, Pouting a bit, Ross looked at the White wooden door then knocking it

"Laura, Can I enter?" He yelled, No reply was heard, 'She is probably crying' He thought, He then faced the Blond girl "How long have you been here?" He pointed at her.

"Long enough to know that You're going on tour" Ashley half smiled, Ross ran his Hand through his Hair "I don't know what to do" He walked closer to Ashley.

"We're not gonna start with Poland, we're Starting with Australia" He whispered, Ashley didn't know why He was Whispering, He then continued so she can understand "Laura seems to not be Comfortable with my Cast mate who is going to Australia tomorrow, I don't know why" He shrugged.

"You better make up with her and Give her the Best Two Days or one Night ever" She teased, then She noticed Ross's 'Not Kidding' face "And you better do it Fast, Cody likes her"

"Wait you know about them?" He asked, Ashley replied "He told Keegan who told Troian Who told Lucy who told me that He slept with her" She seemed to be confused a bit, Ross got mad for a few seconds then remembered that Laura likes him now, But Laura told him that she had 'Mixed Feelings' He then sighed.

"I Don't like the thought of Cody with Laura" Ashley said, She probably knows Cody more than Laura and of course Ross "When He loves a girl, He is different but He didn't change when he was with Laura"

"So what should I do?" He asked her, Ross was starting to get Comfortable talking to Ashley about Girl Problems, He was waiting for an answer, Looking at the 22 year old Actress, Her voice was then heard.

* * *

She locked the door, And Sat on a Chair, She looked at herself in the Mirror and saw her Tears ruining her Simple Make-up, The whole Raura thing was Stupid, She would've stayed Friends with Ross instead of this Drama, Just like Austin and Ally, But No, She was naive, sometimes Laura wished that Ross would be a Normal Kid or a well known Actor like her, Not a Musician, Singer, Actor who goes on Tour every Year and Who has many Fans and She must not hurt them or having a Flirty Co-star who is nice but afraid to admit her Feelings, is She nice anyways? Ross was too Chill and Laid back, Laura was talkative and outgoing

"Laura, Can I enter?" She Heard Ross, She didn't reply, Of course She wouldn't and She walked to her Clothes, She was Supposed to wear for Filming, as She gave a one last look to her Script, She had the loved Caring Ross, The Most Romantic Person She ever met, The one who made her Happy but Her Friend likes him and He is too 'busy' for her, He was too Busy for her lately, going on with Maia to red Carpets and Hanging out with R5, He forgot Austin and Ally but on the other Hand She had Cody, The Cute, Hot, Funny, Actor only, The One who was her Special, Dating him wasn't gonna cause Drama like Ross, She made up her mind.

She was gonna break-up with Ross.

* * *

Ross watched Ashley walking away, Ross was smiling, He decided to give Laura some time alone and He walked out of the Set, As He saw them Filming and stood beside the Director and saw the Actors talking, Ashley seemed to be in Character, Crying right now unlike herself and A Guy had his Arms around her, It was a Drama show, Like Full of Drama. He then saw Laura walking to the Set ready to Film one of her Scenes, Cody walked up to her, He wasn't in the Filmed Scene, He was waiting for Laura, Ross ran to Laura, She looked at him then ignored him but without any word, He carried her Bridal Style and ran outside, Cody looked at them, and Ashley, She wanted to Laugh as She saw that, which will ruin the Whole Scene, Looks like Ross is gonna go with her Plan.

"Ross! put me Down" She demanded, What Did he do to make her so angry, Girls...

"No" He laughed then He looked at her and Noticed that wasn't gonna Change anything, He never wanted to Force her to do something, He then put her down "Listen Laur" He turned serious "We're a Couple and I like you" He looked at his Yellow Converse, "I really Do"

"And I don't like seeing you with Cody" He gazed into her eyes "I'm gonna leave in Two days so I'm gonna show you, I'm the right guy for you" Laura now was unsure, Should she tell him that, She now likes Cody but She should give him a Chance.

"Okay" She smiled, Ross Smiled widely and took her hand and Grabbed her inside his Car "Where are we going?" She asked "and What about Filming the Scene"

"Ashley is gonna take care of that" He smiled as He Held the Steering Wheel Tight, Laura took a Deep Breath "Ross?"

"Yeah Laur?" He said as He turned up the Radio and A Bruno Mars song was on.

"I wanted to tell you something" She looked away not wanting to Look at him, He nodded.

_"Ross I..."_

**Drama :D Sorry about this Chapter being Late, The Next one might Be Late too :/ School Work, Don't forget to review :) x**


	11. Beaches and Choices

**Luckystarz910: Yeah, I agree BTW I love**

**reading your Reviews, You have those Theories**

**Thx :)**

**Ausllyrauraluv: Keep Calm, Cause this**

**a Raura Chapter :D**

**Lovelover13: Yeah It's a Habit, I can change that if **

**you want.**

* * *

"Ross I..." She gave him one last look, His eyes were fixed on the road, She Hated doing this, She never wanted Ross smile to Fade, One Day won't matter, She loved being Friends with Ross like old time, She started thinking about Give him one more Chance, Ross was waiting for her to continue "I think we should Turn off the Radio" She Finally spoke, and She did turn it off, Ross Shrugged and continued Driving.

"So This is gonna Be a Special Date" He smiled at her, not looking at the Road now, Laura heard the Brakes and went outside the ride, She saw Yellow-Grayish sand and Heard the Waves, She smirked.

"The Beach, in this weather?" She looked at him, He nodded "Yeah Its gonna be Fun Laur" He carried her, Behind his Back and Put her on the sand then Took off his Shirt, Looks like He didn't have a swimsuit and sat down beside Laura, Looking at Laura's eyes, She smiled.

"You're not Cold?" She asked, Looking at his Bare Chest, He shook his Head, She continued Talking "So What to do? Mr. Perfect Dates" Ross laughed.

"Wanna walk or Go Swimming?" He raised an eyebrow, Laura couldn't handle Cold water in this Water So She Grabbed his Hands and Started walking with him, maybe She misunderstood Ross, What if Paparazzi caught them, No way She felt like They were in the Middle of Nowhere, Not a single Person was Here, They Kept walking, Laura looked up to Ross, He was looking at The upcoming Waves, then he smiled at her.

"Why are you wearing your Coat?" He laughed, and Helped Laura taking it Off but Surprisingly, He threw it in the Sand, Luckily a bit far so the Waves won't catch it, Laura Glared at him then laughed and he did the same too too.

"You still have Mixed Feelings?" He asked, wrapping his Arms around the Brunette, Laura looked away, She still Liked Cody and She Didn't want to talk to Ross about it, Ross got that So He changed the Subject "So... What's up with you and Maia?"

"She's great, We're good Friends" She also didn't want the Thought of Maia to interrupt Their moment, but Ross didn't buy it.

"Something going on between the Two of you?" He asked, 'Why Don't you Stop?' Laura thought then replied "No..." Ross nodded, not buying it But He didn't wanna Push her Buttons, So He continued walking, Holding her Hand.

"Its getting Late, shouldn't we go?" She noticed The Sky turning Orange, Ross smirked at her "Sure in One Condition".

"Its is?" She asked, Holding his Hands tightly, She suddenly felt Ross's Lips on hers, He let Go of Her Hand and Kissed her Softly, She kissed back enjoying every second She is with Ross, She put her Hand around Ross's neck then She pulled away smiling "Can we go now?" He nodded and They walked back to Ross's car, She sat in the Passenger seat, While he turned the Engine on, He started Driving.

"So Laur What to do?" He asked, Its still 5 and It was a Long Day, Laura Didn't know too so She ignored the Question and let Ross decide, She then Checked her Phone **1 New Text **'Cody' She thought and Opened her Phone.

**Meet me tonight at 10, We need to talk Laur **

She ignored it and Looked at Ross, Then thought about Cody "I wanna go Home" Ross sighed then Nodded.

"You do Seem tired, I was gonna take you to A Movie but Its Okay" He Shrugged, Laura felt Guilty "Lets meet up Tomorrow Okay?" She wanted to meet up with him Before he leaves and tell him about her Feelings, She also wanted to see Cody, So she waited till Ross drove her home, He did and She ran upstairs waiting for Ross to Leave, Without talking to Vanessa,She changed her Clothes and ran outside again then took a Taxi to Cody's House.

Laura was getting Confused, She hated being like all the Disney Movies who must choose between two Guys, She liked Cody but Ross was trying to win her, so She wanted to tell Cody everything about Ross, about Him, As The Taxi stopped Laura went outside the Vehicle and Knocked on Cody's door, A few Seconds passed and He opened.

"Laur" He smiled, He then Grabbed her Hand "Come inside" Laura waved a Friendly Hi then Cody sat on the Couch, She sat beside him.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, getting right to the Point, If Ross found out She's with Cody right now, He'll be disappointed and maybe Heartbroken.

"Do you like me?" He asked, being Honest with her "You seem to like Ross and I'm sure He likes you" He shrugged, Laura nodded "I Like you" She said, Cody smiled "But I don't want to hurt Ross's feelings" She looked Down.

"I Like you Laur, a lot" He smiled "So Break up with Ross and be my Girlfriend" He gazed into her eyes, It was sure a Part of Maia's plan, Laura Never knew How to do it but nodded and was about to stand up "Stay" Cody said "Its still early" Laura slowly sat down 'This is awkward' She thought, Minutes passed and no one Spoke, She looked at him, He looked at her too.

"you better Show up next Tuesday" He laughed, Laura laughed too "Yeah" She then couldn't take it "This is way more Awkward than the Last time I was with you" She said, She felt way more Comfortable with Ross.

"This will make it not-awkward" He said and before Laura understood, Cody was Kissing her, She closed her eyes for a Second, Forgetting everything and Kissed back, He was on top of her and He depended the Kiss more, Laura grabbed him "Spend the Night with me" He said, Still Kissing, Laura then Pulled away, Cody thought She agreed so He put his Hands under Her Shirt, and started Kissing her Neck.

"Cody Stop" She said but He didn't,"Stop!" She Demanded, But Not an answer was Heard "I Have Boyfriend, Cody" She yelled and Pushed him away, Didn't work but He pulled away himself.

"You're Hot Laur" He Bit his Bottom Lip and was about to Kiss her but She backed away.

"But Laur has a Boyfriend right now" She said and looked at Cody "All You care about is Making out Cody"

"You said you liked me not Ross" He raised an eyebrow, "And you Kissed Back."

Laura replied "Well Maybe I like Ross and Yes I did and It was a Mistake" Cody gave Laura an Apologetic look, Laura sighed "I'm gonna Go" She said and Stood up, She opened the Door and walked away, Cody was Following her.

"I'm Sorry, I just Like you" He said, In the Cold Street, He then ran after her.

"Cody, I Don't know if I like you too but Please leave" She asked, Politely, He sighed then Spoke "Well Can I tell you something?". Laura nodded.

_"Maia Called me and..._

**Not My Best :P I'm afraid My account may get Deleted, Because A few People reported but anyways Laura will find out about Maia :D Don't forget to review :) x #NoH8**


	12. Guyfriends and Tweets

**Luckystarz910: Heads up, Laura Admitted **

**Liking Ross :D**

**LoveLover13: Okay that's Good, I Do too :)**

**Ausllyrauraluv: No worries, Raura!**

* * *

"Maia called me and She wanted me..." He took a Deep Breath and continued talking, Laura stopped walking and got closer to him "to Make Ross see you Kissing me, Thinking that you never Liked him" Cody noticed Laura's eyes getting Wider "When R5 is going to Australia after you Two fought, She'll..." He held Laura's hand "be Dating him"

"Wait, R5 is going to Australia?" She asked, Then Corrected him "They're starting earlier with Poland" Cody Shook his head.

"Its in their Official website" He said, Laura then looked down "I can show if you want to" He raised an eyebrow "Just come inside" Laura nodded, Cody carried her Buggy Style and went inside the Place, He closed the Door and Opened his Laptop, His Twitter was the First thing She saw on his Screen, He opened a new Tab and Wrote down, Laura took a Deep Breath as Cody pressed Tour Dates and Saw the name 'Australia'.

"Oh My..." She put her Hands on Her Mouth, She can't believe that Ross lied to her, "Did He know that Maia might be going with him?" She looked at Cody, He looked back at her, smiling.

"I don't know" He Shrugged then smirked, "I know I'd never lie to you" He laughed then continued talking "He is leaving in Two Days?" Laura nodded.

"I'm gonna head Home, Thanks Cody" She hugged him then he walked her to the Door.

"You know even if you Like Ross" He sighed "and We can't be together, I still can be you Best Guy-friend" He smiled, Laura smiled "or Had Ross taken that Place too?"

"No This Place is Occupied for you" She smiled and looked at her boots for a few seconds "I like Ross but everything with him turns into Drama since He is Famous" Laura sighed "Lies, Tours and Maia" She took a deep breath, Cody nodded as if he was in the same position once.

"I understand" He simply said, Then He tried to cheer her up "Any news in the Laura Marano world?" He laughed, Laura thought for a few moments then Her Face lit up.

"Yeah I'm gonna get my Driving License tomorrow" She smiled, He Smiled back "Well Congratulations, Oh are you Parents still out of Town?"

"They're probably in the Plane, Two Hours left" She bit her bottom lip "Which reminds me I'm late, Bye" She kissed his Cheek and left, Looking for a ride to head Home.

* * *

Ross woke up, Today was a normal Day, He looked in front of his Bed and saw a suitcase, He probably fell asleep while Packing, his Laptop was Locked and his Iphone was full of notifications, He stood up, Walking Slowly to his window, Pulled the Curtains and saw Grey Clouds and Tree leaves moving due to the wind, A Storm or Rain, Didn't make a Difference, He got no plans, Tomorrow was the Big Day, His tour was Starting, He looked at his Old desk and saw Old Boxes, He smiled at those memories then He saw something new, something he Bought after He drove Laura home.

"Plane Tickets to Australia?" Ross heard a Similar voice, and turned around smiling.

"Yeah" He smiled, then Looked at his Older Brother.

"You're gonna take her there?" asked the 21 year old brother, Ross nodded then Riker continued talking "Laura Marano and Ross Lynch in Australia for the second time" He said waving his Hand in the Air as if these are the news, Ross laughed.

"We're gonna have fun there" As He sat on his Bed and Opened his Laptop "You know Riker maybe you can Hang out with us, Its not a date" He Sarcastically said, Riker laughed "Eh I'll probably play video Games with Rocky and Ratliff, Rydel is gonna go to the Mall" He shrugged, then Ross turned serious.

"Laura's older sister, Vanessa, She's almost your age" Ross Shrugged "You can be Friends" He smiled, Riker raised his Hands in Surrender.

"I'm gonna go play video Games, Cupid" The Older Brother laughed then left the Room, Ross half Laughed and sat on his Laptop, Opened YouTube and saw a Justin Bieber Live Performance 'Up', Rydel probably opened his Laptop while he was Sleeping, He shrugged and closed the tab and checked Twitter.

_ Mika_H: rossr5 saw the photo?_

_ r5lover4ever: Yesterday wasn't a good raura day (rossr5 )(lauramarano)_

_Jayjay123: Follow Ross Please :) x _

'Raura rumors' He thought, But the Fans didn't know they were Dating, He shrugged and kept scrolling.

_ R5fannews: rossr5 What do you think of that. _

A Link was underneath the Tweet, He took a Breath and opened it.

* * *

"Laura?" Laura Marano heard a Voice, waking her up, She opened her eyes to see Vanessa, She closed her eyes then Opened it to see What Time is it and It was Half Past noon "Sleepy head, Mom and Dad are Back, You slept before they Came home" Laura then stood up quickly and ran downstairs in her Pajamas with her uncombed Hair to her Welcomed Parents and Hugged them tight.

"I missed you Guys" She said, as they Hugged back "You too Laur" She heard her Father's Voice and smiled, Day went normally, Breakfast, Homework, Magazines, Laura Marano's usual Day before She became Famous, While She was talking to her Parents about What Happened when they Left and about Ross, They awed, Laura didn't tell them about Cody only Vanessa knew about them, Hours passed and Laura's day was getting Boring until She heard a knock on the Door and Before She realized who was there, She heard a Sentence.

_"Really Laur?..."_


	13. Fights and Airports

**Luckystarz910: Yay You :D**

**Ausllyrauraluv: Ummm The Story is ending in the Next Chapters so there's**

**gotta be some Drama :D**

* * *

"Really Laur?" Ross raised an eyebrow at the Brunette "I'm your Boyfriend and You were Kissing Cody last night" He sighed, Laura face turned pale, actually turns out Cody helped her a lot and told her about Maia, Laura's Parents can hear and probably see them from the Couch.

"I forgot my Laptop there" Laura gulped, 'How did he know?' She thought, Its not her Fault, Ross lied to her, He's going to Australia with Maia, They're probably gonna Kiss under the Blue Sky and Cuddle while watching Movies anyways Ross didn't believe Laura, He can see that in her Eyes, Laura Marano was never Good at Lying, Ross pulled his Phone from his Pocket and handed it to Laura, She blinked once till she saw a Photo of her and Cody Kissing on his Couch, That was Before She stopped him and found out the Truth, It looks like someone was outside the House, The window frame was Shown.

"You still like him right?" He asked, Anger is shown in his eyes, Laura shook her head and spoke "No I don't" She gave him his phone then started tearing, Ross wasn't gonna Hug her and forgive her like always, He stood there, speechless, Not convinced that Laura stopped liking him, Laura then got Furious.

"You are the one who is gonna go to Australia with Maia" She yelled, She took a breath and talked slowly "And you thought I was Dumb, Buying everything you say" Ross's Mouth was Opened, wanting to talk but Laura interrupted him "You thought I'd never find out right?"

"Its not like that" He explained, things are upside down, Now Ross is the Guilty one, not Laura. "and what's your Deal with Maia? She's a nice lady" He looked at her teary eyes, _'lady?' _Laura thought.

"She likes you" The Brunette finally said, Ross was Frozen, "I saw her texts" She looked at the Floor, Its not working, Ross is at the door fighting with his Girlfriend, Ross tried to hold Laura's hands but She just pulled at away and ran one of them Through her hair to Grab Ross's concentration to her Hair not her Tearful Buffy eyes and red cheeks.

"Here" He threw her a Paper on the Floor, Laura glared at him then bent down to grab it and When she started reading it, Ross's voice was heard "I bought us tickets to go to Australia together, Here's yours" He said and spoke again "of course, I was gonna go home and Tear it into Pieces but I'll leave that to you" and He simply walked away back to his Car, Laura slammed the Door, She was the Guiltiest one in the Scene, She walked slowly to her room, not Facing any of her Parents, They both sighed.

Her Father, Damiano, was about to stand up and follow her but Vanessa showed up "I'll go talk to her" She said, Ellen and Damiano agreed and talked about something Different, Other than their Daughter's Love life.

Vanessa walked upstairs, She can hear Laura slamming her Room's door, She waited outside for a minute then Knocked on the Door. She heard Laura's voice "Come in Vanessa", The ABC star came in and sat beside Laura on her Bed.

"Laur" Vanessa said, Laura looked up, Vanessa noticed that her simple morning Make-up was ruined, She Looked at her younger sister and spoke "Tell me everything that Happened yesterday"

* * *

He parked his Car, walked inside the Place and saw his Brother, Rocky, in the Kitchen, His Brother smiled but Ross walked upstairs to his Room, Unfortunately his Brother followed him, Not the Perfect timing to talk about Laura.

"What Rocky!" He said, his Brother raised his Hands in surrender not wanting to make his Little Brother angry "What's going on with you Ross?", Ross ignored his question and walked to his Room, Rocky decided to leave him alone, He'll talk to him later.

Ross walked up to his window and closed the Curtains so the Room will be Dark, and pulled out his Phone and checked his Texts, Maia, Ratliff, Calum and one from Laura, He never saw that so He opened it and saw What was written, or Typed.

**I miss you like Crazy, wanna meet up Tomorrow :)**

He felt a little Guilty, He then deleted it and Looked through his Contacts, He saw her number and started Calling, waiting for her to answer then He heard a Voice-message "_If you're hearing this, That means your lucky because you have Ashley Benzo's Private number, Leave a message after the Beep" _He half-smiled then talked "Wanna know what happened to Raura? We got into a fight, She thinks I like Maia, and ...I saw her Kissing Cody, Your Plan worked for a Day but anyways...Thank Y-" The Message ended, He threw his Phone on his Bed, nothing was alright, Everything was wrecked, His Love Life was Wrecked.

_Raura was wrecked._

* * *

As Laura woke up, She looked at the Clock it was 9:00 am, 1 Hour left for the Plane to take off, She didn't tear up her Ticket, She put it on her Desk, She stood up, remembering what Happened last night, Vanessa told her to go to Australia and apologize to Ross or else Maia and Ross might be together, Vanessa is gonna Film the next Episodes outside the state, and her Parents are going there too, So Its a Job and a 3/4 Family Trip, since Laura promised Vanessa She'll go to Australia, She got Dressed then took Vanessa's car, since She got her license yesterday, She started driving to the Airport.

She parked her Car and went inside the Building, Crowds, Employees, When she was little, She loved going there but Please who didn't! She walked up to the Boarding tickets line, To reserve her Seat in the Plane, She was Carrying a Backpack only, No Suitcases or anything, someone walked up behind her, She turned around.

_"What are you doing here?" Laura heard the accent before..._

**Drama! Tell me about it, So Chapter 15 is gonna be the Finale, Maia vs Laura (Thats Fiction only I love them both) I'm gonna stay at Grandma's for a while so Chapter 14 will be uploaded on Sunday, Don't forget to review :)  
**


	14. Show ups and Decisions

**Luckystarz910: Actually Maia's Crap**

**will end now, But Raura maybe not :/**

**Ausllyrauraluv: And we Have another Guesser, Bang Bang **

**Bang**

**Hellome019: Thanks :D**

* * *

"What are you doing Here?" Laura heard this accent before, She turned around and saw Maia speaking, Not Kind, like when she first saw her, Another Disney Drama!

"Going to Australia" Laura bit her bottom Lip "I guess" She rolled her eyes then laughed to herself, Man, She was funny! but Maia didn't laugh "Listen Maia, I know you like Ross" She said, Shocker! "and I know that he is a sweetheart to you So can we J-" She was interrupted by the Australian Brunette.

"Ross hates you... and we Kissed yesterday" Maia said and By That Word, Laura stood still "I'm sorry but you better Stay here in L.A and kiss your Cody" Laura then sighed and was about to reply, rudely this time, Maia has seriously crossed the line but instead She just smiled When she saw a figure behind Maia, Not just One, They were Six!

"Maia?" He asked, Maia turned around and saw A Blonde Guy standing behind her, his Family was Cracking up, 'Right Place, Right Time' Laura thought. R5 and Ryland were there!

"Man, Why Girls only fight over you" Ryland joked and Ratliff nodded, Rydel was smiling at Ryland's comment and Ross stood there, He finally realized Maia isn't a _'nice lady'._

"You Guys Kissed?" Riker asked then Rocky added "Yesterday?", Ross shook his Head, not wanting to talk to Maia, She looked down, then glared at Laura and simply walked away, Not just walked, She stormed off! Maia Mitchell was done! she won't dare get near Ross again, Laura can go and talk to her but not now, She hated the thought of Maia, or anyone, Mad at her or Heartbroken because of her Ross walked up to Laura and grabbed her Hand and pulled her out of the Line.

"So you Came" He smiled, Laura couldn't smile right now, She was still mad at Ross but Ross tried to cheer her up "Oh cmon are you still mad at me" Laura nodded.

"I just can't, I wanted to tell Maia everything" She looked him in the eye and noticed that Ross turned serious "But you found out yourself" She gave him the '_I told you so Look' _She hesitated for a moment then Spoke "My Job here is Done" and was about to Leave but stopped when Ross held her Hand.

"Laur please" He leaned in, Laura can sense his Breath "Go to Australia with us" He then backed away and smiled "We'll have fun, I wanna make it up to you" Its no use, Not like Disney Movies, Where the Girl forgives the Boy and They live Happily ever after, Laura sighed then let go of Ross's hand, crying, Ross looked at his Family, Who were watching the whole thing, Rydel had the most concerned face.

"I'm sorry, Ross" She said, She always hated saying this "We can always be Friends" She explained, Despite knowing that It will never happen, She has feelings for him but Troubles come with Ross, They always come with him "I better Go" Her face started to Calm down, He nodded and she walked away, Still holding her Passport and her Ticket

* * *

As She drove in her Sister's Car, She had nowhere to go, She'd either go Home or She could walk alone in the Park, Laura being Naive, It ruined Everything but She just continued driving, Tears still falling from her Hazel eyes, She could have stayed Friends with Austin, She found herself driving to Cody's place, She needed a Friend right now and yet She got a call from Another Friend too.

"Hello?" She simply said, Not trying to show that She was crying, She recognized that Voice, Raini.

"Laura" Raini almost yelled through the Phone "The Internet is full of Pictures of you and Ross, What did you guys do?" She asked, Laura wanted to throw the Phone away, The Day couldn't get Worse.

"What?" She answered with a Question, Acting Dumb and A little Shocked.

"You and Ross in the airport" She said, Calming down a bit "You were crying and... Twitter is going Insane!"

"I gotta go" She hung up and Parked the Car, walking to the Door, quickly so the Photos won't be uploaded now, again, Cody opened the Door, Smiling but his Smile faded when He saw the Crying Laura.

"What Happened?" He asked, Laura went inside and sat on his Couch, She answered him "Ross problems" He bit his Bottom Lip, then sat Beside her.

" Yeah Internet shows it all" He just noticed He hurt her even more "You can spend the night Here" He asked, in a Friendly way, He was Dying to know If She wanted him as Guy-friend or a Boy-friend, She nodded "Yeah, I was Gonna anyways" She laughed a bit.

"What can I do with Ross?" She turned serious, At this moment Cody knew He isn't Laura's crush, "Since you are a Guy" She asked, Cody nodded then took a Deep breath and Spoke.

"I think you should go to Australia and Make up with him" He smiled, He then confessed What's inside his Chest "Though It hurts a lot saying this" He gazed at her.

"What?"

"I Like you Laura, You just never get it" He fake smiled "You think I just wanna make out with you, but Kissing you is just...I don't know how to say this" He nervously laughed "Irresistible" He leaned in and wrapped his Arms around her waist, and Kissed her, Laura was gonna Kiss back and start the Make out session but instead, although He was Super Hot, She backed away.

"Cody...you know I like Ross" She said then Grinned "I used to like you But..." She stopped talking for a Minute, Cody didn't seem to have any expression on his Face, as if he didn't do anything wrong, then she Grabbed her Purse.

"Laura don't tell that Kiss change your thought about me" He begged, as He followed her to the Door, Laura stopped "You are right, You are my Friend but I've got a Boyfriend to go to" Looks like Laura was listening to Cody's advice, He looked like he was Sad but He smiled at her.

"I'll always be here, When you come back and Tell me you need me" He said "As A friend or more" He laughed then looked at her red Lips "But Don't blame me if I get a Girlfriend" He laughed again, Laura fake laughed.

"Bye Cody" She kissed his Cheek and left, Went inside the Ride and Started Driving, Minutes passed and She was thinking about Ross... and Cody, She went inside a Building and walked inside it, It was almost Empty.

"Hello, What can I help you with" said a Middle aged woman, Tanned Skin and Black Hair, Wearing the Uniform, Laura smiled at her.

"Hi" She said then thought about it, She can Back out now if she wanted but She Spoke, she was NOW going for it.

_"I want to take the next Plane to Australia" _

**Sorry about the Rush, I came home Late and I'm so Tired, And I made a Promise, Next Chapter will be the Finale, Whether Raura will Happen or not, Gonna upload it Tomorrow :D and since the Story is almost Done, I'm thinking about doing an Auslly Story so... would you Like it:**

**1. A Story based on the real Series (Austin and Ally)**

**2. A Story with another Plot but With The same Characters (Like: Ally is a Student/ writer/ Normal Girl and Austin is Superstar/ Student/ Shy Kid)**

**I want to see your Reviews saying What you think about this Chapter and What should I do with the Story, and I hope the Finale Chapter will Impress you, Thx :) **


	15. Apologizes and Endings

**Luckystarz910: Umm I think that If Laura**

**went to Raini or Calum They'd say the same thing**

**And Cody reminded her accidentally that She'll never find a Guy like Ross.**

**Ausllyrauraluv: You are getting Good! But Guess Who is the **

**Person who is gonna make them get back together :D**

* * *

"I want to take the next Plane to Australia" She said, The Employee nodded and started Typing Stuff on the Keyboard, usually Vanessa was the one who used to go to Book Tickets, rarely, She was the one who used to go, Laura always hated waiting, She felt like if She was standing Behind the Desk, Laura would finish everything Faster.

"Passport Please?" She asked, Laura shrugged and gave up her Passport, Moments passed and the Woman spoke again "Laura Marie Marano?" She asked.

"I guess" She mumbled then nodded, The Woman smiled and started Typing down, Laura's Impatience was gone when She heard the sound of A Printer.

"That'll be $1,114" The Woman said, _'I should have went with Ross to Australia' _Laura thought, laughing to herself a bit, She then handed the woman, Her Credit card. When everything was Done, Laura grabbed the Ticket then ran to the Car, Before she started Driving, She gave one Last look to the Ticket.

"The Plane is taking off at 4:30 pm" She looked at the number closely then Looked at the Car's digital clock, It was 3:06, She better Hurry or The Boarding line will be closed, She turned on the Engine and Started Driving.

_Ain't no way she was going Home this Time._

* * *

"So We are taking Questions now" Riker smiled, Staring at the standing Crowd, The R5 Family is growing everyday.

"Sadly The Show is about to end" Rocky spoke through the Mic "But We're Glad That The US is watching us Live on YouTube"

"Yeah, Whats the Time there now?" Riker asked.

"About 7:30" Rydel went into the Conversation too, Ross wasn't in the Mood to talk, Besides that He is Tired of course, He smiled, Not wanting the Fans to see his Sadness.

"Okay Questions for Rocky?" Riker said, Rocky nodded, A few Hands were raised, Rocky pointed to the girl, Standing in The Second line, She looked young, Like 15 or 16 year Old with Blond hair and Blue eyes, wearing an R5 Necklace.

"Would you ever Date a Fan?" Normal Questions, Usual Questions, Rocky nodded, Then A few Girls Screamed, That was R5's normal Concert, A few Fans asked Rocky some Boring Questions then they Moved on to Ratliff, asking him about where did he learn to Drum like that, A few asking about his relationship with Rydel, Ratliff blushing then Trying to Ignore it, Ryland was watching the Whole thing, standing Behind Ross, Not doing anything, Rydel and Riker answered Questions Then When Riker told Fans that, They can ask Ross questions, Many Girls and a Few Boys too raised their Hands.

"Wow" Ross spoke, then He pointed to a Guy with Dark Brown Hair, wearing a Cap , He looked like He was the kind of Guy who likes Justin Bieber but Gets Bullied everyday Because of that, Ross had seen these Guys in his School "Over there, The Guy with the Justin Bieber look" He smiled.

"Do you ever think of leaving R5 and do Solo" He asked, a Few fans Booed him but He shrugged "Its just a Question" Ross noticed that His Family including Ryland were looking at him, waiting for an Answer.

"Of course not, They're not just A band, They're my Family" He said, then He pointed to a Girl in the Fifth Row "You, The Brunette" He said.

"What's going on Between you and Laura Marano?" She asked, Instead of Booing her too, All The Fans looked at Ross, as If They really wanted to know the Answer, and The Worst thing 1 Million People were watching them on YouTube.

"The Questions are Done, Sorry Guys, The Show is about to end" Rydel saved it, Ross's only sister knows What Ross was Feeling, Rydel glared at Ratliff wanting him to Speak, Then Ratliff whispered something to Riker who then Started talking.

"We're gonna Play a Slow Song now Then We are gonna get LOUD!" Riker yelled and The Fans screamed and Applauded, Rocky then Spoke.

"This song is called One Last Dance"

* * *

Laura was sitting in a Cab, as She looked at the Beautiful sightseeing, She smiled, One Good thing at the Worst day ever, Laying her Head, wanting to Forget everything, just as She was about to close her eyes.

"We're here Miss" An accent was heard, She handed him the Money and went to the Ticket Bar and handed him one, A Last Row ticket, She booked it before She rode the Plane on R5's website at least She'd get to see Ross, He nodded and tore A Half and handed Laura the Other Half, Laura grabbed the Ticket and walked super Fast to the Stage, It was Dark, The Glow sticks were the only thing Who lightened the Place and Other Colorful Lightnings.

**I heard you're heading east  
So lets just make our peace  
So when you think of me  
You'll smile, and I'll smile**

She looked at Ross, Who was probably looking at her too, but then Looked at his Guitar, When Ross was looking at Laura, A few Fans turned around and saw her, A Few smiled, A Few Glared, A Few didn't recognize her.

"I Knew There was something Going on!" The Brunette from the Fifth Row yelled then smiled, Then Ross started singing again, Fans stopped looking at her, and As She let out a Sigh relief But Her Breath was taken When someone grabbed her from Behind.

"What the...?" She said and Tried to go back to where she was but Stopped walking When She saw A Friend "Ryland?"

"You're coming with me" He smiled, Laura then raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"I should be the one who is asking Questions?" He laughed as He grabbed her to a corner "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to Apologize to Ross" She looked at Ryland's hazel eyes, Begging for Forgiveness, He nodded.

"And That's what you're gonna Do" He smiled "We just don't want the Media freaking out again" As a Manager he sounded, He held her Hand and went crossing the Fans then Heading backstage, Laura can hear the Song ending, Ross's voice still stuck in her Head.

_"I wanna make it up to you" _

All The way from L.A to Sydney, She kept thinking about, She was a total Stubborn, She is till now, She was now Backstage, sitting on A Stool and Ryland sat in front of her.

"Now after the Song, They'll come Backstage and we'll be preparing to Loud and thats your Only chance" He said then He walked away, Leaving Laura alone, As The song ended, Ratliff spoke and said Something they Barely heard. That's When they walked offstage.

"Laura!" Riker smiled then went for a Hug "Good to see you here" Rydel said, acting as If She didn't know That that's gonna Happen, Ross Fake smiled "Hey" then He sat down, Not facing her at all.

"Ross we need to talk" She said as She walked up to him, Then He nodded and walked with her to a Corner.

"You said that I was trouble" He sighed "Why did you come here?" He gazed into her eyes.

"I wanted to Apologize" She explained "I was a total Slut... I think you Know why" Ross nodded agreeing, not Helping at all.

"I'm sure Cody couldn't agree" He Smirked.

"I'm sorry Okay?" She sighed "Cody was a Mistake, I just couldn't realize it till Like Today, I Like you and I'm sure, Cody means nothing to me, He's the one who told me to come here in the first Place"

Ross smiled "Is that a way to tell me that I'm the only one you Like" He laughed, She smiled "Don't push it Kid", And Suddenly She felt his Lips on hers, She kissed Back and made it a Passionate Kiss, Ross grabbed her waist and pulled her Closer as She wrapped her arms around his Neck to reach him. They Both noticed that The rest of the Family Wooed.

Ryland came behind them, Holding a Black Camera then sat beside Rocky and faced him "This is so on YouTube"

* * *

As They all sat together watching a Movie, well almost Together, 2 Months passed since The Make up happened, R5 was on tour and Laura returned to the U.S, She was sitting with Her two True Friends, Raini and Calum, This was a Big Day, R5's tour ended and Austin and Ally season Finale premiered today.

"He's late" Calum said, Raini nodded but Calum shrugged When they Heard Doorbell, Laura ran to the Door and saw Ross, She gave him a Long Hug, Before He said any word.

"I'm Back earlier" He smiled, Laura smirked then Pulled "Yeah kinda figured that out When Riker came here and Hung out with Vanessa, They're in the Backyard" Ross smiled then yelled.

"And You call me Cupid Riker!" He yelled "Shut Up Ross!" He heard then Giggled. Raini and Calum walked up to him and gave him a Hug "Missed you Buddy" Calum sounded like Dez, They Haven't got any news about Season 4 sadly.

"Let's Hurry The Episode is about to Start" Raini said then Grabbed Calum's hand and sat on the Couch, As The Theme song started 'Can't do it without you' Ross grabbed Coke and sat beside his Girlfriend, Raini and Calum.

"I Hope we get any news about Season 4" Laura said, Ross nodded then spoke "I missed you" He smiled "If they only knew What Happened between each Austin and Ally Kiss"

"Yeah But at least they know now" She smiled then then Noticed that Ross was leaning in, She leaned in to and just as their lips were about to Touch, Ross's coke was Spilled all over her White Top.

"Shit" Raini said, Looking at Laura, Not Focusing on the Episode, "Someone's gonna be single tonight" He laughed at Ross, Laura glared at Ross.

"Laura...Sorry" He begged but no Use, The nice Laura Marano has just died "Did you know how much did it Cost?" She yelled "I bought from Australia" She explained slowly

"You went in the wrong position" He yelled back.

"Who holds Coke while Kissing, Ross?" She said, He shrugged "I do"

"I'm sure if I was Kissing Cody, He wouldn't do that" She mumbled then High Fived Raini, Who laughed.

"Well maybe you should go to Cody" He said, Riker and Vanessa went inside the Family room and noticed What Happened since Brown liquid was all Over Laura's favorite Top.

"Maybe I will" She grabbed her Purse then Ross held her Hand after he felt that Laura might actually go to The Other Hottie.

"Laura Marie Marano If you step outside The Door I'll..." He said, then the Brunette interrupted him "You'll what?" Raini and Calum noticed that Vanessa and her soon to be Boyfriend, Riker She guesses went back to the Backyard, As if that's normal.

"Shall we go Calm them Down?" Calum asked the Latina sitting beside him.

"Eh, You'll find them Making out in a corner after a Few Minutes" Raini said "Lets just watch the Episode"

"Lets just Hope They Don't go Further" He laughed then wrapped his Arms around Raini, Which made her Blush then They continued watching the Episode, Peacefully, Laura Marano and Ross Lynch are Together now, He was in love, She was in love, Fighting but Still in love, Laura Marano can't picture Her Life without him, Its like Austin without Ally or Ally without Austin, They'd be like an Empty Script Because No one but them knew What was

_Between the Lines_

**So That's it the Finale, Hope you all Liked the Story and There's an Auslly Story coming out Soon, Stay Turned, Don't forget to review :) x**


End file.
